


A Mate For Life

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Confident Hermione, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: HG/OC eventually HG/DM. Draco can't seem to get Hermione out of his thoughts and dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Mate For Life  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the Harry Potter franchise. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine.  
>  **Summary:** Hermione and Draco romance set in their seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco can’t seem to get Hermione out of his thoughts and dreams.  
>  **Rated:** NC-17 for explicit sex situations 
> 
> Also, this was written quite a while ago.... before the slash took over my muse. Won't be editing it anymore. Take it like it is. lol. Hope you enjoy. :)  
> Re-reading it a bit as I post the chapters I can see how my writing evolved. I think it got better, although it does help to have a beta reader - which I did not have for this story. The chapters are also quite a bit shorter than my later stories.
> 
> ~tas

Chapter One

Hermione lay in the big double bed with a warm male body pressed against her bare back as she slept, his arm around her waist. She was dreaming of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and on her trip on the Hogwarts Express the next day to attend her last year of school.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, she awoke to the feel of someone’s hand running along her hip to slowly glide up her side. He slowly and lightly cupped the swell of her breast, then lightly pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, coaxing a low moan from her throat. 

She felt him press against her back, his stiff erection nudging her backside. She pushed her hips back, as she leaned her head back to his shoulder, where he leaned over to nibble on the side of her neck

“Jim, although this feels really good, I do have a full day tomorrow?” She said drowsily enjoying the sensations he was creating.

Jim paid no heed but instead glided his hand down her flat stomach to her nest of curls. He slid his fingers down her slit to probe her slick opening. Hermione moaned and swung her one leg over onto his, giving him better access to her. He sunk his finger all the way in, into her wetness, while he nibbled and suckled the side of her neck.

He moved back, letting her shift onto her back, where he lay on top of her kissing her passionately. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip then delved into her mouth to meet hers. Hermione squirmed under him, running her fingers through his short dark hair.

He broke the kiss to trail wet kisses along her jaw, then down to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, nibbling her skin along the way. He moved down where he cupped both breasts to slowly lather his tongue around her nipples until she begged him to suck on them harder. He flicked his tongue along the pebbled nipple, making sure his tongue ring grazed the peaks.

“Oh, god! I love when you do that.” She groaned pulling his head closer. Jim took her full nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around while his hand was moving down to the apex of her thighs. She spread her legs and raised her hips while he ran his tongue down to her stomach, nibbling and sucking along the way as she was writhing beneath him in pleasure.

He bent down between her legs and raised her knees. He kissed her inner thighs and moved slowly down to her heat. He slid a finger along her swollen wet lips then inserted it into her, making Hermione give a low moan while she raised her hips to meet the thrust of his finger. He looked up to see her looking down at him. He slowly licked his finger savouring the taste of her. Her eyes glazed over thinking of what he was about to do with that talented tongue of his, and spread her legs wider. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer to her. He smiled, then ran his tongue along the full length of her, his ring hitting her clitoris on the way up. Her head fell back on the pillow and she gyrated her hips against his mouth as he continued his slow torture on her body.

Hermione’s body was on fire, wanting the release, “Please Jim.....” She begged huskily.

He started licking harder and taking the swollen nub into his mouth, while he inserted two fingers into her, drawing them in and out. As the tongue ring hit her clitoris, her climax washed over her and through her, making her throb around his fingers.

She pulled up to kiss him and lick her juices of his lips and chin. She pushed him onto his back where she straddled him. His erection sliding along her wetness. She leaned down to kiss him hard on the mouth while his hands were squeezing her breasts and nipples. She drew back from the kiss sucking his bottom lip as her hips were moving against him. He grabbed her hips and raised his hips.

“Not yet, it’s my turn.” She said in his ear as she took the lobe into her mouth. She nibbled her way down to his neck, as he moved his head to the side for her to have better access. He ran his fingers through the silken tresses of her hair to guide her to move lower.

She moved lower, her naked breasts rubbing along his chest and stomach. She licked around his nipples making him groan out her name. She flicked her tongue on his hardened pierced nipples drawing them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around to gently tug the ring that hung there with her teeth. He arched his back, then raised his hips where his erection rubbed between her warm, full breasts. She moved down a bit to squeeze him between her breasts, flicking her tongue on the head of his penis. She moved up and down while he pumped his hips up, fucking her breasts. She nudged down and kissed the head of his cock, licking the pre-come off, as it twitched towards her . She wrapped her lips around him swirling her tongue along him as she took him deeper inch by inch, until her nose touched his pubic hair. She relaxed her throat to take him all in, as his erection hit the back of her throat. She drew back to come back down again and again, until she felt his muscles start to tense in his legs and body. She moved up to straddle him, his member at her slick opening. She started to slowly inch her way down, when he bucked his hips up to bury himself fully into her. He grabbed her hips as he pounded up into her. Hermione grinded her hips against him, riding him in a fast and steady rhythm.

She moaned aloud as her head went back, her orgasm building. Jim slid his had between their bodies to rub her clitoris , while she ran her hands up to cup both her breasts and to tug at her nipples. She quickened her movements as he raised himself to go deeper into her. She reached one hand behind her, to cup his balls in her hand and gently massage them until she felt them tightening into themselves. He groaned, then rammed up filling her with his come. As she felt his orgasm throb inside of her, she soon followed, quivering around him as an intense climax went through her body.

She collapsed on top of him as the waves of the orgasm washed over them. She kissed the side of his neck and looked down into his brown eyes. “That is some way to say goodbye wasn’t it?” She said laughingly as she slid off him to lay at her side looking down at him.

Jim returned the smile. “Anytime you want to say goodby like that. Call me.”

Hermione stopped smiling and ran her hand along his chest. “It has been a great couple of months, but it’s probably for the best that we decided to make this thing we have short. I’ll be finishing up with school this year, then continue on with my education to get my teaching degree. There won’t be much time for a social life in my near future.” She leaned down to give him a lingering kiss. She was going to miss him though, she thought. She looked over to the bedside clock. “I didn’t realize it was so late. I’ve got to start getting ready, I cannot miss the train from London.” She looked over at him. “You’re still driving me right?”

“Yeah, you go ahead and shower while I make us up a quick breakfast.” Jim said as he watched her curvy backside disappear behind the bathroom door.

Hermione stepped under the pulsating shower spray, rubbing her hands along her sensitized skin. She stood there, her head back, letting the water run along her smooth skin while she soaped herself with her favourite body wash.

After she was rinsed and feeling completely refreshed, she stepped out of the shower to towel herself off. She made sure the bathroom door was locked and brought her wand out to help in the drying process of her hair, then tucked it deep in her bag. She went out to the bedroom to a smell of bacon and eggs, her stomach rumbling in response.

She drew on her black lace bra and panties and looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw was a different girl that she was a few short months ago. She coloured her hair a deep auburn colour and had it cut and layered to fall to her shoulders. It now had a natural curl to it, now that it was shorter. Gone was the bushy hair from years past. Also gone was the flat chested scrawny girl from a couple of years ago, to be replaced with dips and curves in all the right places. She also noticed a few red marks that were not there yesterday on the side of her neck and on her ribs. She smiled in memory on how they got there. She sighed _‘She was definitely going to miss Jim’,_ she thought to herself.

After a hasty breakfast, she gathered up her trunk and put Crookshanks in his carrier case. “Did you say your farewells to your parents already?” Jim asked.

“Yes I did. We spent the past couple of days together before I came here. They realized I would want to spend some time with you before I left. You sure you don’t mind taking me to the train station?” She asked again.

He gathered her in his arms, “No, not at all. You still haven’t given me your school address. I don’t know where to write to you.” He asked as he kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione deepened the kiss and pressed her body against his, trying to divert the question. She licked his bottom lip to gain entry to his mouth where he swirled his tongue around hers. She pulled away, her breathing erratic, “We really have to go, I can’t miss the train. I’ll try to write to you, but I can’t promise anything.” She said as she gathered her things and headed out to his car.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

At the London train station, Jim got a trolley for Hermione’s trunk then leaned back against the car pulling her against him for a parting kiss. His hands gliding over the bare expanse of her waist from her short t-shirt. Hermione knew that this is probably the last time she will be with Jim, so she kissed him long and hard, grinding her hips against his. She pulled away reluctantly, kissing him softly one last time on the mouth. “Take care of yourself Jim, I won’t forget you.” She said as she adjusted her backpack and slid her sunglasses down to her nose, not noticing a tall blond guy observing the heated kiss.

Draco got out of the car and waited for his mum to park the car to see him off to his last year at Hogwarts, as his father was still in Azkaban prison. He happened to glance to his right to see a couple kissing quite passionately. He watched as the girl pulled away from the guy to adjust her backpack and to perch her sunglasses on her nose. She had dark auburn hair that was tousled from the guys exploring fingers. The t-shirt she was wearing was a couple of inches above her navel, while her faded jeans hung low on her hips. He noticed that she pushed a trolley with a large trunk, similar to his, and walk away from the guy, who was also watching her retreating back. She did not look back. The guy adjusted himself, as he looked a bit uncomfortable and climbed into his car and drove away.

 

Draco followed the girl with his eyes from a distance. It seemed that she was heading in the same direction as he was. He watched as she stopped between platform nine and ten to look around before slowly going through the barrier to platform 9¾. He was very curious, as he did not recognize the girl and wanted to meet her. He started walking a bit faster to try to catch up, but by the time he went through the barrier, she was nowhere in sight.

 

Hermione went through the barrier, looking for her friends. She saw them look around also, but didn’t seem to recognize her. She smiled and decided to follow them onto the train to surprise them. 

Ron, Ginny and Lavender were all sitting in the compartment while Harry was standing and looking out the window. “Where is Hermione, it’s not like her to be late?” 

As Harry was looking out the window, Hermione snuck up behind him with her finger to her lips to keep the others quiet. She put her hands over Harry’s eyes, “Guess who,” she said trying not to laugh.

Harry grasped her hands, “Hermione, we were wondering ...” He said as he slowly turned around and stopped what he was saying, “That is you, right Hermione?”

Hermione laughed at his expression and looked around at the others, all showing a look of surprise. “Well, what do you think?” She said as she twirled around.

“You look great ‘Mione. Why the drastic change though?” Ron asked.

“It’s the new me. Just woke up one day and decided to just do it,” Hermione said as she sat down. “So, what’s new with you guys? Haven’t seen you guys since the end of the last school term?” She added.

Harry grabbed Ginny’s hand, “Well, we started dating now. Finally got up the nerve to ask her. And Ron and Lavender have paired up as well.”

Hermione got up and gave them a hug. “That is so awesome, it’s about time too. You guys were always talking about each other last year and asking me if you should approach each other. It was starting to drive me bonkers,” she said in good humour.

“Did you meet someone over the holidays Hermione?” Lavender asked.

“Yeah, I did. But it was just a summer thing. It was short but highly memorable.” She said as she flipped her hair back to get it out of her face.

Harry smirked. “It looks like it was a good time for you,” he said as he pointed to her neck.

“Like I said, highly memorable,” she said smiling and licking her lips. 

“So what else did you do over the summer, besides the obvious?” Harry asked.

“We tried out this club here in London a few times, it was fun. We should all go together some night. Lots of dancing and they have the occasional live band there also,” She said as she glanced at her watch. “Oh, I got to run. Supposed to meet Professor McGonagall in the back compartment.”

“Why are you supposed to do that?” Ginny asked.

“I forgot to tell you. Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl saying I was chosen for Head Girl this year,” she said smiling.

The other four got up to group hug her and to congratulate her. “That is so wicked , no surprise though. Do you know who Head Boy is yet?” Ron asked.

“No, I don’t. But I guess I’ll find out soon enough. I’ll be back after the meeting,” Hermione said as she rushed to the back of the train.

She burst through the door, “Sorry I’m late Professor .....” She stopped as she looked over to the tall blond guy standing off to the side.

“That’s okay Miss Granger, we haven’t started yet. You of course know Mr. Malfoy here. He as been chosen to be Head Boy to your Head Girl position for your final year at Hogwarts. Please have a seat and I’ll go over some of your duties for the year.” She waited till they were seated then sat down herself. “You both have been chosen because you are two of the brightest students and are top of your class in grades. You will be in charge of arranging patrol timetables for the prefects, and in charge of any social functions the school my run. I know there has been some animosity between the two of you in the past years and hope that you can put some of that behind you, as you will be sharing a dormitory for the year, which we will show you after the feast tonight.” McGonagall instructed. “Are there any questions?”

They both shook their heads. “Can’t think of anything right now. But I do wish to say thank you for choosing me as Head Girl, it feels like quite an honour.” Hermione stated.

McGonagall looked at the two, “Well, you both have worked hard and deserve the recognition. You may both go, and I will talk to you later after the feast.”

They both got up and went out the door, Hermione in the lead. She couldn’t believe she had to share a dormitory with Malfoy. Although, he didn’t really bother any of them last year. He seemed to have mellowed out a bit, since his father was put in the Azkaban prison and Voldermort defeated. And what she really never noticed before was how well put together he was. He was tall, about 6'2" and broad shouldered. The muscles prominent in the tight black t-shirt and his snug fitting muggle blue jeans. His hair hung down to his shoulders, loose and in long layers, not slicked back as in previous years. She remembered looking into the blue of his eyes when she entered the compartment and feeling the jolt of heat that ran down her body. _‘Yes, he is definitely well put together,’_ she thought to herself.

Little did she know that Draco was thinking along the same lines as he watched her backside in the faded denims walk ahead of him. He was taken aback, that the girl that he was trying to follow at the train station, was none other that Granger. His palms were itching to touch the bare skin of her back and to run his fingers through the silky looking tresses of her hair.

Draco stopped at his compartment and watched as she turned into hers a couple of compartments down. He mentally shook himself and sat back to read his novel that he brought with him. He was alone in the compartment , as Crabbe and Goyle had gotten themselves girlfriends somehow, and they were with them.

 

Hermione walked into the compartment and stopped to look around. Harry and Ginny were making out on the one side, while Ron and Lavender were on the other side. She shook her head in bemusement and quietly grabbed her backpack to go in search of another compartment for the rest of the trip. She looked throughout the train for some spare room, coming finally to one a couple of doors down from Harry and Ron’s. She knocked and opened the door noticing the whole one side was unoccupied. She stepped in finally noticing Malfoy sitting there looking at her with a question in his eyes.

“Malfoy,” she nodded to him. “Do you mind if I sit in here? I felt kind of like a fifth wheel back there. You won’t even notice I’m here, I’ll be so quiet.”

Draco looked up “Sure, whatever. Don’t expect friendly conversation though,” he said irritably.

Hermione smirked. “Wouldn’t dream of it. And thanks.”

She took out her discman and inserted her ‘Creed’ CD and put the headphones on. She put her backpack on the one end of the seat and stretched out with the one leg hanging down to the side. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep with the music playing on, as she didn’t get much sleep the night before because of Jim.

 

Draco watched her get comfortable hearing the faint sounds of the music. He was able to get a good look at her admitting to himself that she looked good ... very good. He liked the change of colour to her hair and the way she wore it. He also liked the simplicity of the clothes she was wearing, even the faded denims with the holes at the knees. He watched as she shifted around to get more comfortable, moving her head to the side and flinging her arm up above her head under her backpack Her breathing deepened, showing that she had fallen asleep.

He noticed a mark on the side of her neck and got up to take a closer look, and noticed that it was a large red hickie. She moaned a bit in her sleep then flung her other arm up to put it under her head, making the shirt rise up. He took a quick intake of breath as the shirt reached just below her black bra, which he was able to see the edge of. He looked at her firm flat stomach and noticed a matching red hickie on her upper stomach.

Draco wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and stepped back quietly before he actually did touch her. _‘So Granger isn’t as innocent as it would seem. Those marks look very fresh. I wonder who gave them to her, probably Potter or Weasel no doubt,’_ he thought in disgust, forgetting that she was making out with a another guy at the train station. He picked up his book  
in frustration and started reading where he left off.

He seemed to read the same paragraph over and over again, then finally gave up. He looked over at Hermione, having this urge to touch her or run his tongue along her bare stomach. He mentally shook himself, laid back and closed his eyes, thinking he might get a bit of sleep. He fell asleep with a vision of Hermione writhing under him, moaning and calling out his name.

 

Hermione woke feeling a little stiff from laying in the same position for awhile. She rubbed her neck and looked across from her. Draco was laying on his back, his chest moving in a steady rhythm indicating that he was asleep. She went across to him and leaned over him, reaching out her hand to touch his chest, when he shifted in his sleep. She quickly moved her hand away and stepped back, wiping her hands along her jeans. She sat back and glanced out the window to notice familiar surroundings pass her by. She figured they would get to Hogsmeade in an hour or two. She grabbed her backpack and with one last lingering look at Draco, went out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

She went back to Harry’s compartment after she changed into her uniform. The rest of them were also changed and talking about some of the new spells they had been working on over the summer. Harry looked up when she came in, “Where were you Hermione, we were wondering what happened to you?”

“After the meeting I did come back here, but you guys were ‘busy’, so I decided to leave you to your privacy. I found a nearby compartment and went for a snooze,” she said not mentioning it happened to be the same compartment as Malfoy.

“So who’s Head Boy?” Lavender asked.

“Malfoy,” Hermione answered.

“Did you say Malfoy?” Ron asked

“Yes, Malfoy. It turns out he’s got a brain in his head after all. I found out that we’ll be sharing a dormitory for the year,” she said as she sat down beside Ginny. “I’m not too worried that he would try to hurt me or anything. After all he didn’t try to hex any of us last year, and his snide insults don’t bother me anymore.”

For the next hour, they talked about everything and nothing. They were also wondering if the rumour of Remus Lupin coming back to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts is true. They all hoped it was true, as he was one of the best professors they had in that class over the years.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The train came to a stop, as they heard the students hustling out the door. They heard Hagrid calling out to the first years to gather around so they could take the boats across the lake, as the other students climbed into the carriages.

Hermione was about to climb in with Harry and the others, but noticed with the four of them it was quite crowded already. “I’ll go find another carriage. Make sure you save me a seat at the table okay guys.” They all nodded and replied that they would save her a seat.

She looked in the windows of the carriages looking for an empty seat. The last one had only on person in it, so she climbed in and sat down looking across from her. “Malfoy. We seem to be stuck together again,” Hermione said smirking as she looked out the window when she felt the carriage start to roll.

“Just stay on your side Granger,” he said as he picked up his book again.

“What are you reading anyway?” She leaned down to read the cover. “‘Lord of the Rings’ huh. I’ve read that. Good book. You’ll have to read the other two also, they get better as you read on.”

He looked up from his book and gave her a silencing look. “Okay, I’ll shut up. Pretend I’m not even here,” she said as she looked out the window.

Draco looked across at her wondering when the skirts had shortened on the girls uniforms. She crossed her legs, swinged her one foot back and forth, making the hem of the skirt ride up her thigh a couple of inches. _‘Yeah right, pretend she’s not here,'_ he thought to himself in frustration.

The carriage all of a sudden lurched forward as it hit a large crack in the road. Hermoine fell forward landing on Draco’s lap. His hand came out to ward her off as he saw her coming toward him. When she landed, his hand ended up on her bare leg under the hem of her skirt. He looked up into the brown of her eyes in surprise. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I think so.” As she struggled to sit up. 

His hand was still on her leg, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to move it or not. She looked down and Draco realized his hand was still on her. He moved it off and smoothed her skirt down.

“Thanks,” she said as she finally was able to move back to her seat, still feeling the imprint of his warm hand on her leg.

The rest of the carriage ride was done in silence, each thinking their own thoughts, which happened to be close to the same. _‘What would have happened if he had moved his hand higher instead of taking his hand right off.’_

 

In the Great Hall the students and professors watched the sorting of the first years, who were all looking nervously towards the stool centred in the middle of the raised platform with the old looking frayed hat waiting for them. The sorting went by fairly quickly. At the end there was seven new Gryffindors, four new Hufflepuffs, five new Ravenclaw and four more in the Slytherin house.

Dumbledore stood up where the students all fell silent. “Welcome first years to Hogwarts. First of all we would like to welcome back Professor Lupin for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.” The majority of the students applauded loudly at this announcement. “A few first of term notices. To all students, the forest is strictly forbidden, as there can be great dangers that lurk in the shadows. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has posted a list of items that are not acceptable on school grounds, which include quite a few things from ‘Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezies’”. He said his eyes twinkling as he looked to Ginny and Ron. “Also for the hard work and dedication to their studies, the Head Boy and Head Girl this year are Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Congratulations you two, please stay after the feast so we can show you to your dormitory. And finally ... let the feast begin!” As he clapped the tables were laden with food and drink.

All the students immediately dove into the food and filled their plates. In between bits, they reacquainted themselves with friends, while the students closer to the first years tried to make them feel welcome.

“So who was this guy you were seeing over the summer Hermione?” Ginny asked.

“His name was Jim. He’s a muggle that I met at a concert. We both hit it off right away and agreed that it was just going to be a summer thing, as he knew that I would be going away to school,” she replied as she took a bit of her kidney pie.

“What did he look like?” Lavender asked.

“He had short dark hair with very kissable lips. Broad shoulders and a firm flat stomach. He had a bar code tattoo on the back of his neck and a few piercings,” she replied thinking about the previous night.

“What kind of piercings?” Lavender asked. 

“He had both nipples pierced with hoops through them and his tongue was also pierced with a metal ball.” Thinking on how that tongue felt on her skin and some other sensitive parts of her body.

“His tongue?” Ron asked. “I’ve never heard of that before.”

Hermione still had a dreamy look on her face when she answered. “It’s amazing what a little stud on the tongue can do for you,” she smirked suggestively. 

Lavender and Ginny didn’t quite grasp the concept right away, then it seemed to click in place a the same time. “Ohhhhh!” They both said.

“Anyway, enough of that thought. What say we check out that club soon, there’s an abandoned store right next to it that has a fireplace in the back. We could floo our way there with no muggles seeing us. Jim and I had seen the fireplace when we snuck in out of curiosity to check it out,” Hermione said also remembering what else they had done in that back room. “The backdoor to the club is pretty well right next to it.” She added.

“Sounds okay to me, what’s the best night to go?” Harry asked as he looked to the others who nodded in confirmation.

“Friday or Saturday. Saturday I would say is the best night though,” she replied. “How about next weekend?”

The four of them looked at each other and agreed that next Saturday would be great and started to make their plans to sneak out that night.

Dumbledore then stood up to address the students. “As I see that most of you are done eating, the prefects of each house will escort the first years to their dormitories, and let the other students know where their rooms are. Thank you and have a good night.”

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender got up to go. “We’ll see you tomorrow, ‘Mione,” Harry said as he grasped her shoulder. They walked off holding hands with their significant others, leaving Hermione to walk to where Dumbledore was waiting.

Dumbledore led them up several flights of stairs which brought them to a floor that seemed to be between the sixth and seventh floor. They approached a large portrait of a woman with long white flowing robes with a snowy white unicorn on one side and a large orange striped tiger laying down at her feet. He greeted the woman. “Hello, this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, they will be with you for the year. Their password will be ... Panthera Tigris.”

The portrait swung open to reveal a large common room area done in burgundy and green colours. By the window stood a large desk big enough for two to three people. In the centre of the room was a large couch with matching chairs that looked like you could sink in very comfortably. Situated in front of the couch there was a large stone fireplace where the house elves already lit it to keep the room warm.

“Miss Granger, your rooms are to the left, as yours, Mr. Malfoy are to the right. You will be sharing a bathroom between the two of you. The door to the right of the bathroom is your fitness room, where you will probably find all that you should need.” Dumbledore instructed. “There is also an anti-hex spell surrounding these walls so as you cannot inflict harm on each other. I would also like to mention as Head Boy and Head Girl you need to set an example to the other students, so try to get along with each other.” He finished as he looked over his half moon spectacles. “Sleep well, and see you tomorrow morning at breakfast.”

Dumbledore walked out leaving the two of them alone. They went to check out their rooms still can’t believing that this would be theirs for the year. 

Hermione walked into her room to see a large four poster bed made out of a light coloured wood. Covering the bed was a quilt done in a deep maroon colour with black trimming, the top corner already turned down for the night. There was also a desk and a matching bookcase in here where her books were already placed neatly. At the one side of the room stood a large armoire, opened revealing that her clothes were folded and hung neatly for her. She decided to change out of her uniform into something a little more comfortable, and sit in front of the fire to write her parents a letter letting them know that she arrived safely.

Draco stepped into his rooms and was pleasantly surprised. The large four poster bed took up most of the room and was made out of a darker wood. Covering the bed was a quilt that was done in dark green colours with black trimming. He looked around. _‘This is so much better than the dungeons,’_ he thought to himself. He decided to change out of his uniform into his jeans and black shirt that he was wearing earlier, and continue to read his book.

When he came out to the common room he noticed that Hermione was already out there, curled into the one corner of the couch, writing what appeared to be a letter. He sat on the other end of the couch and opened his book.

Hermione looked up from her letter to notice that he was looking at her. “What?!” 

“Nothing. Couldn’t wait to talk to your boyfriends Potter and Weasley till tomorrow, so you’d thought to owl them a goodnight,” he sneered.

“You know Malfoy, you can be such a bloody git sometimes, do you know that. For your information, I am writing to my parents, and as for Harry and Ron they have their own girlfriends,” she yelled out as she grabbed her quill and parchment and stalked out of the room.

He sat there stunned by her outburst. Thinking of how good she looked when she was angry, even in baggy sweatpants and t-shirt. He picked up his book and slowly got involved with the characters of the book.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Hermione woke up looking forward to her first day of classes. She put on her long bath robe and gathered up her school uniform to have a quick shower. When she stepped into the common room it was to see Draco sprawled out on the couch on his back, the book laying open at his side. She leaned over to wake him up, so he wouldn’t run late this morning. “Malfoy, time to get up.” Nothing, he didn’t move. She leaned down to shake his shoulders, “Malfoy, wake up.” A bit more loudly.

Draco woke with a start and grabbed her hand in reflex to pull her down on top of him. Her face was almost nose to nose with his. His eyes open, with realization slowly creeping in as he was waking up fully. He ran his hand along the smooth material of the back of her robe to stop at her bottom. He looked into her eyes as her head seemed to come closer. He could feel her soft breath mingling with his. He tangled his fingers through her hair bringing her mouth down to his, where he ran his tongue along her bottom lip until she opened for him to swirl her tongue around his.

Hermione kissed him back liking the feel of him. She could feel the heat building between her legs as his hand was drawing circles across her back and bottom, pulling her closer. She mentally shook herself and brought up her hands to push herself up. “Don’t. Do. That. Again!” She said as she looked into his eyes, her breathing uneven.

“You weren’t complaining Granger, in fact I’d say you were rather enjoying it,” he sneered.

“Never Malfoy!” She pushed herself off him, grabbed up her clothing she had dropped and stormed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Draco lay back, closing his eyes and cursing himself, _‘Why would I even consider kissing her ... because she felt really good,’_ he argued to himself. He was definitely going to need to take a cold shower this morning. Especially at the glimpse of the curve of her naked breast when the robe gaped open as she was pushing herself off him.

 

Hermione’s first class was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, with the Slytherin house. Harry, Ron and herself arrived early and chose a table near the back. She looked back when she heard laughter. It was Crabbe and Goyle laughing at something their girlfriends were saying. Hermione was surprised that they could actually find someone that could put up with their dumbness, let alone them being from Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall strode in followed closely by Malfoy who slid into the seat across the aisle from her. “Welcome seventh years to Transfiguration. As this is your last year, we will be covering the art of changing into an animal, otherwise becoming an animagus. Not all of you may succeed in the endeavour, as it is usually perfected by very skilled wizards and witches, and is a very rare ability. This ability has very strict guidelines through the Ministry of Magic. You would need to register what animal that you become, any distinguishable markings and an approximate size of the animal. If you were not registered with the Ministry of Magic and were caught, you would be strictly punished, and could have your wand revoked. Today I would like you to write down what animal you would like to become and why. If you have two in mind, please write both down. You will hand it in to me at the end of the class,” McGonagall instructed.

As Hermione was writing on her parchment, she felt like someone was watching her. She happened to glance to her left across from her to meet a pair of blue eyes. She licked her lips as he smirked at her. She turned her back to him and continued writing, trying to ignore him.

Draco kept glancing across to Hermione remembering the feel of her on top of him and the way her mouth tasted. He looked under her table to see that her skirt rode up a bit as she crossed her legs, swinging her foot back and forth. He grew warm and was glad they wore robes, as he felt himself getting hard.

Hermione on the other hand was having mixed feelings. She wanted to slap that smirk right off his face, but she also wanted to run her tongue along the fullness of his lips, his neck, his chest ...

“Hey Hermione, what animal did you choose?” Ron asked as he interrupted her erotic thoughts.

“I picked a cat or an eagle. What about you guys?” She asked back to Ron and Harry.

“Harry chose a stag, as I picked a hawk. It would be wicked to be able to fly.” Ron replied.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “I would like you to all hand in your reports and next week we will see if your predictions are true. I would like you to read chapters 1-15 in your Advanced Transfiguration for next class. That will be all for today.”

 

The rest of the day was spent adjusting to their new schedules with Herbology with Ravenclaw and Charms with Hufflepuff.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next couple of days, Hermione tried to stay out of Draco’s way. Spending a lot of her free time in the library, occasionally helping some other students who needed help in their assignments.  
On her way out of the library one night, she happened to glance at the bulletin board to see that there was going to be Quiddich tryouts for each house. She enjoyed flying, the sense of freedom that was felt when you were on the broom. She smiled thinking of the expression on Harry and Ron’s face if she were to try out. They didn’t realize that Madame Hooch had been teaching her a couple of times a week for the past year. She thought she did quite well in those private classes. She looked for when the Gryffindor tryouts were and noticed that they were being held tomorrow after classes.

All the next day she couldn’t stop thinking about the tryout. After classes were over she rushed up to her room to change into her jeans and a sweatshirt, then went down to the Quiddich pitch.

Draco was sitting at the desk in the common room and looked up as Hermione dashed through the portrait and went into her room. A couple of minutes later she came out smiling and was practically racing out the door. He was curious, so he followed her through the castle and out the front door. She was heading to the Quiddich pitch. _‘Probably to watch Potter and Weasley,’_ he thought as he continued following her. He expected her to go up to the stands, and was surprised that she went onto the pitch itself where all the hopefuls stood waiting their turn to prove themselves. He climbed up to the seats and waited to see what was going to happen.

Hermione rushed to the pitch and saw Harry talking to a few third and fourth years, asking them why they wanted to be on the quiddich team and what position they were interested in. Ginny being a chaser was up in the air already, while Ron was circling the hoops in his keeper position.

Harry had a couple of the tryouts fly up and see how they handled themselves on their brooms. Two of the students were trying out as chasers, as the other three were trying out for the beater position. He looked over and saw Hermione standing there, he walked over to her, “So, come to check out the new hopefuls ‘Mione?” He said while still looking up.

She looked over to Harry to see his reaction, “Actually Harry, I came to try out for the team.” And was not surprised at the look of astonishment on his face.

“Did you say try out. I didn’t even know you could fly a broom,” he said after he saw that she was serious.

Hermione smiled at the look of disbelief on his face. “Madame Hooch has been teaching me for about a year and a half. Come on Harry, give me a chance. If I don’t make it, I don’t make it. I will need to borrow your firebolt though. I don’t want to buy a broom if I don’t make it. So what do you say Harry, do I get a chance?”

Harry looked at the seriousness of her face, and relented. “What position do you want to try for?”

Hermione thought about it. “Chaser I think or ... how about seeker?” She said impishly.

Harry smirked back at her. “Okay, we’ll try the chaser position first. You can borrow my broom. We have a few Ravenclaw people helping us out for the tryouts, so you will be going against them.” He motioned for Ginny to come down. “Gin, Hermione here is going to try out for the chaser position and then seeker, you never know when I won’t be able to play for some reason or another.”

Ginny looked at Hermione . “Are you serious, I didn’t know you even knew how to fly.”

“That’s what I said, but it turns out she’s been taking lessons without anyone knowing about it," Harry said.

She took Harry’s firebolt and mounted it to kick off in the air. She flew around getting used to the feel of the broom. Ginny called and threw the quaffle to her, which she caught one handed and tucked it into her side. She raced to Ron and looked around and saw Ginny. She tossed it to her which Ginny then tossed back letting Hermione toss it through the undefended hoop. She raised both arms. “Scores,” she cried.

Next she had to go to the other end with the quaffle while the bludgers were let loose. She grabbed the quaffle close to her and listened and looked out for the bludger. It was coming towards her where she stopped suddenly as it zipped in front of her. She then noticed the two Ravenclaws coming towards her. She leaned into the broom racing to the end of the pitch as the Ravenclaws were above her and beneath her about to close in. She took a hard left, then tossed the quaffle to Ginny who was flying close to the hoops, where Ginny scored.

Harry called her down. “That was amazing ‘Mione, didn’t know you had it in you. Now I’m going to let the snitch go and see how fast you can catch it. Go up by the Gryffindor end to wait.”

As Hermione was flying around waiting for the release of the snitch, Harry heard someone walking towards him. He turned to see Professor McGonagall. “Hello Professor.”

“How are the tryouts going Harry?” She asked as she looked up. “Is that Hermione Granger up there?”

“Yes it is. She decided to try out. As chaser I think she would be pretty good. I was just about to let the snitch go to see how fast she can catch it. I would like if you gave an unbiased opinion on how she does. That way if she is picked, it won’t show favouritism.”

“Why is she trying for seeker, that would be your position Harry?” McGonagall asked.

Harry looked up as he released the snitch. “Just in case, for some reason that I am unable to play. It would be nice to have a back up player for seeker.”

Hermione circled looking for the flash of gold. She saw it almost immediately. She headed towards it, leaning into the broom, picking up speed. The snitch was heading towards the stands, with her getting closer and closer to the banners that covered the stands. It looked like she was just about to collide when the snitch veered right. She leaned over to the right. As she turned, she could feel the banner run along her leg. The snitch then went down lower to the ground where she got closer, reaching out her hand. Her fingertips were just touching the wings of the snitch when she leaned down even more and surged forward to grasp the walnut sized snitch in her hand. She smiled as she slowed down and descended where Harry , Ron, Ginny and Professor McGonagall were waiting.

“My word Miss Granger, that was exceptional flying.” McGonagall stated.

Hermione smiled, her cheeks flushed from the speed she had been flying. “Thank you Professor.” She handed the snitch over to Harry. “Thanks Harry, that was a rush. Anything else you want me to do?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I think that would be about it. I want to make a decision by this weekend, so we can have a practice this Sunday.”

“How many positions are to be filled anyway?” She asked.

“Four people. I want one from each year if possible. As this is me and Ron’s last year,” Harry said, as he motioned for the next tryout.

Hermione nodded. “Well anyway you choose, I’m okay with it. I’m going back to finish some homework and then have a soak in the tub.”

“Aren’t you going to watch the rest of the tryouts Hermione?” Ron asked.

“No, I’ll get too nervous if I watch. Besides I like the suspense,” she said as she walked towards the castle waving to them.

“I would have never figured her to ever be that good at quiddich.” Ginny stated.

“She probably learned most of it from books, knowing Hermione,” Ron said as they snickered and went on with the tryouts.

 

Draco sat back on the bleachers after Hermione left. Surprise was an understatement on what he just witnessed Hermione do. He thought for sure that she was going to end up in the infirmary after nearly colliding into the stands. He hoped that she wasn’t chosen for the Gryffindor team as she would certainly be an asset to them. The way she manoeuvred on the broom, he was surprised she didn’t try out in the previous years. 

He strode out of the stands wondering what else she would be good at.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The next couple of days Hermione eagerly waited for the results on the tryouts. Her next transfiguration class helped her waylaid her anxiety on whether she was choses or not.

Professor McGonagall entered the room to stand at the front with the students assignments on what animal they would like to become at her side. “Now, let’s see if any of your predictions are true shall we. Now I have before me an ancient amulet that will forsee what animal you would become. Not all of you will have this ability. The students that do have a vision will go on to advanced transfiguration. I will call you up one at a time to have a seat while I place the amulet around your neck. Ron Weasley, come up here and have a seat,” she said as she pointed to the stool. Ron looked around nervously to Harry and Hermione, then went up to sit on the stool. She placed the amulet around his neck. “Now, close your eyes and place your hand on the amulet.” 

The class was silent as they began to hear sound, then gradually to become louder. They all looked up as they heard a screech and a large golden eagle soared above their heads. Ron opened his eyes and gave a relieved smile.

“It looks like your happy with that Mr. Weasley, as you should be. An eagle is a proud and noble bird.” Ron went back to his seat relieved that he had an animal appear, and that it was a bird.

Professor then called Hermione up. She placed the amulet around her neck where she put her hand on top of it. She closed her eyes. _‘Please, let there be something there,'_ she thought. She heard a loud roar as a beautiful African tiger seemed to leap out of mid-air to land in front of her. It’s black stripes boldly showing against the orange of the fur.

McGonagall wasn’t expecting such an animal from Hermione. “Excellent Miss Granger. The tiger is a beautiful and regal looking animal.” She then called the other students up one by one, leaving Harry and Draco last. Out of the other students, there were four others that were able to see their animal form. There was an owl, a red panda, a bear, and a snake. 

She then called Harry up for his turn. Hermione and Ron crossed their fingers as Harry closed his eyes. After a few short minutes, they heard a low growl as a large black and grey wolf with green eyes leaped out, growling at them, until it seemed to dissolve before their eyes like the others did.

Next it was Draco’s turn. He sat down and placed his hand over the amulet and closed his eyes. A low growl and a roar broke the silence as a large white tiger leapt out in front of Draco. It’s coat gleamed white making the dark brown stripes bolder and darker. It then leaped up where it disappeared.

McGonagall was silent for a few moments as she gazed at Draco. “Well, that is a first in the years I’ve been teaching about animagi, to have two students that have almost the same type of animal.” Hermione looked over to Draco who was also looking at her, both wondering why. The Professor cleared her throat. “Okay for those of you that have seen your counterpart, you will be taking Advanced Transfiguration with a Professor Fisk, who also works for the Ministry of Magic. You will have these classes twice a week starting next week. Now class dismissed, you may go.”

The students filed out of the classroom talking amongst themselves. As this was their last class of the day and the week, they hurried to their dorms to change out of their uniforms before dinner.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

During dinner that night, Hermione, Ron and Harry were making plans for tomorrow night. “How about we floo out through the Gryffindor common room to the club. Hermione, what time would be a good time to go?” Harry asked.

“Probably about 10:00 o-clock. You don’t want to get there too early, not too much happening that early,” she replied.

“How do people dress at this club?” Lavender asked.

“Pretty well anything. It can get hot in there, especially if you like to dance. I bought a pair of leather pants over the summer I plan to wear,” Hermione replied, starting to look forward to tomorrow night.

 

The next night, Hermione made sure the bathroom door was firmly locked, and soaked in the tub for about half an hour. She used her wand to fluff her hair making it look tousled and wavy. She applied a light amount of magical make-up that wouldn’t wear off during the night. Standing before the armoire, she was pondering on what she was going to wear with the leather pants. She picked out a few tops, throwing them on the bed. She finally chose an off-the-shoulder black t-shirt that clung to her breasts and went down a couple of inches below the bra strap, where it showed a large expanse of bare mid-drift. She slipped the pants on where they moulded to her hips and legs. On her feet, she wore her leather boots. She loved leather and the way it made her feel, it made her feel sexy and raunchy.

She glanced at the clock, noticing it was time for her to meet Harry and the others. She put on her school robe and peeked to see if Malfoy was around. Once she saw the coast was clear, she hurriedly went to the Gryffindor tower. Ginny had given her the password earlier that day so she could get past the portrait.

Ron looked up and smiled, “Thought you’d never get here, we’ve been waiting for ages.” He looked at her school robe, “Your not going in that are you?”

Hermione looked down at herself in mock innocence. “What’s wrong with this, I happen to like my school robes,” she smiled. “Or ...” she slipped off her robe, “...is this better?”

Harry and Ron both whistled. “Well, I guess that would be a yes.” She looked over at them with Harry wearing faded jeans with a t-shirt that accentuated his chest and lean stomach that he got from playing Quiddich over the years. Ron was also wearing jeans, but opted for a dress shirt open a the top with the sleeves rolled up. Lavender and Ginny were both wearing jeans and tank tops. “You all look like you’re ready to party, shall we.” As she motioned them to the fireplace.

“There is just one more thing before we go,” Harry said as he came up to Hermione. “Close your eyes.” He came up behind her and guided her over to the bulletin board. “Now open.”

Hermione opened her eyes to a notice on the board. The notice stated who was chosen for this years Gryffindor Quiddich team. She scanned the list and saw beside the open chaser position her name. “Oh my god, I made it. I didn’t really think I had a chance.”

Harry laughed. “Are you kidding? We though you were quite good. Professor McGonagall even threatened us with detention if we didn’t choose you,” he said teasingly.

Hermione laughed with them, still can’t believing her luck. “This is a very good reason to celebrate, let’s get going. First drink is on me.”

She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the glittery looking powder. “Oh, by the way, there’s a pail of floo powder where we’re going hidden where muggles can’t see it. You ready?” At their nod, she clearly said the address, then threw the powder down where she vanished in green flames.

She waited for them at the other end to make sure they got there okay. They then proceeded to go to the club at the side entrance where a big burly man was at the door. “Hey there Mick, brought some friends to check the place out,” Hermione said as her hand was enveloped in his big hands.

“Hello there Hermione, long time no see. Come on in, enjoy. First drinks are on me, just say Mick sent ya,” he said.

“Thanks Mick, see ya around,” Hermione said as she kissed his cheek and walked through the door, followed by a bewildered bunch.

“How on earth do you know that guy Hermione?” Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. “I’ve been here a few times over the summer. Mick’s a big guy, but sweet as pie. It turns out he’s a wizard also, never did tell me what school he went to though.”

The five of them were at the bar sipping their first drinks when the bartender told Hermione about a contest coming up in a couple of weeks. “You should sign up there Hermione, along with your two friends. It’s the best and sexiest dress contest. You have three tries. The winner wins $5000.00.”

Hermione seriously thought about it. How that money would help her buy a broom for Quiddich. “Sure, sounds like fun. Where do I sign up?”

Hermione signed up along with Ginny and Lavender. Already thinking of what dresses she should pick for this contest. They all walked around looking for an empty table. As luck would have it, they got one by the dance floor.

During the course of the night they danced and drank. A few rounds of shooters were bought from Harry and Ron in congratulations to Hermione for making the team. Sometime around two in the morning, they decided to call it a night. The said their thanks to Mick, and went into the abandoned store. 

“You guys go ahead. I think I’m going to floo right into my dorm, I’m beat,” Hermione said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

“Alright, don’t forget quiddich practice tomorrow afternoon Hermione,” Harry said in parting as he and Ginny went through first.

Hermione watched them all go through then prepared to go also, hoping that Draco would not be in the common room when she came through.

 

Draco happened to be up sitting on the couch in just his pajama bottoms reading the second ‘Lord of the Rings’ book, when the fireplace lit up with bright green flames. He watched as Hermione walked out, her hair blowing around her flushed face. He put down his book. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the model Gryffindor student coming in way after curfew,” he said leering at her.

Hermione sighed. “I thought you would be sleeping. What are you doing up?”

“I’m taking your advice and am reading the second ‘Lord of the Rings’ book. You were right by the way, it is quite good. I’m sure Professor McGonagall would be very interested in why her favourite student is coming in so late.”

She glowered at him. “Okay, Malfoy. What will it take to keep your trap shut?”

He thought about it as she stood before him, tapping her fingers on her leg in impatience. He liked the way leather looked on her, he also wondered if she was wearing a bra, as her shoulders and neck were bare, and her nipples stuck out at him. He shifted in his seat and covered his growing hard-on with his book. “Okay Granger. I won’t say anything, but it will cost you.”

She thought of a few different things, some of them not too unpleasant. Especially when she looked at his broad shoulders and his firm flat stomach where the muscles can be clearly seen. “What’s the price Malfoy. I’m tired and am ready for sleep.”

He smirked. “A kiss.”

“Just a kiss, huh?”

“Yes, just a kiss,” he said simply.

She walked over to him and bent down to where he was sitting, her top gaping open a bit at the top. “Okay, one kiss to keep your silence. Fair enough.” She looked into his eyes and licked her lips, then kissed him lightly on the mouth. She pulled back and stood straight. “Goodnight Malfoy,” she said as she walked to her rooms with a sultry smile on her lips.

Draco licked his lips tasting the liquor from her lips. He smiled. _‘Next time, I’ll have to specify what kind of kiss,’_ He thought to himself. He was also curious on where she had come from and why she was dressed like that. 

He leaned his back against the cushions of the couch and imagined on what it would have felt like to peel those leather pants down her legs, kissing the exposed flesh along the way. Having her straddle his thighs as his hands slid along her back to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra under the t-shirt. And him cupping her breasts through the shirt until she was begging for more. Having her peel her shirt up and over her head where her breasts brushed against his chest as she plunges her tongue into his mouth. Of her sliding onto him, taking him fully into her, as she rides him to climax.

He opened his eyes and looked around, as he became aware of his surroundings. His hand was rubbing his aching erection through his pajama bottoms, the vision of her still fresh in his mind. He didn’t think a cold shower was going to solve this immediate problem, so he closed his eyes to bring back the fantasy as slid his hand down his pants to wrap his hand around his cock. He imagined her on his lap, deeply buried in her wetness, as she leaned back with her hands at his knees, her grinding into him. She moved her hips back and forth at a frenzied pace until she cried out his name. 

Draco opened his eyed again, struggling for breath. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash up after his ‘mess’, then went off to bed, somewhat relieved but frustrated it wasn’t the real thing.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Early the next day Hermione woke up with a slight headache, so she groggily made her way to the bathroom to take some aspirin, where she then lay face down on the couch in the common room.

That is where Draco found her wearing pajama bottoms and a large oversized shirt. He knelt down and blew softly in her ear, where she went to push him away. “Go. Away.”

“Are you going to sleep the whole day away Granger?” 

She looked over at him as he was still kneeling beside her. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost noon, you pretty well slept the morning away,” he said smirking at her crankiness.

“Did you say noon?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, my god. I’m going to be late for my first quiddich practice. Harry will kill me,” she shrieked as she stumbled into the bathroom to splash some water over her face.

Draco followed her into the bathroom, enjoying the glimpse of a frazzled Granger. “Did you say practice. Does this mean you made the team?”

Hermione ducked her whole head in a sink of cold water to revive herself. He handed her a towel where she scrubbed at her hair and face. “Yes, I made the chaser position. I’ll have to use one of the school brooms for now until I can get a broom myself. I used Harry’s ‘firebolt’ at the tryouts, it rode like a dream.”

Draco looked at the earnest face of Hermione. “You can use my Nimbus 2001 if you want today.” _‘Now where the hell did that come from!’_ He thought to himself.

Hermione looked at him. “Really?” At his nod she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thanks.” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then hurried off the change.

Draco rubbed his lips where the feel of hers still lingered. _‘I’m losing it,’_ he thought as he went to get his broom for her. He decided he would check out their practice. Wouldn’t hurt to check out the competition, or to watch Hermione he added to himself.

 

Hermione walked up to the pitch, her headache now a memory. She was relieved to see that they hadn’t started yet. “Sorry I’m late, couldn’t seem to get myself going this morning.”

Ron smirked. “I wonder why ‘Mione.” He then noticed what she was carrying and nudged Harry, “Where did you get that broom?” He enquired.

“Oh this, Malfoy loaned it to me for today. I plan on buying one in a couple of weeks,” Hermione replied.

“Did you say Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Malfoy. It kind of surprised to me too.”

“Well, why don’t you take a few rounds around the pitch and get used to the feel of it. We’re going to practice passing the quaffle around first, then we’ll try a few different maneuvers,” Harry instructed.

 

Draco watched them practice for the next couple of hours, noting to himself on some of their weaknesses and strengths. He mostly watched Hermione as she swirled, hovered and tossed the quaffle. He was so absorbed in their practice, that he didn’t know Blaise , one of his closest friends, had sat down beside him.

“Is that Granger out there?” Blaise asked as he looked out at the pitch.

“Yes, she just made the team, weird huh?” Draco replied, still not taking his eyes off her.

“Strange, she doesn’t look too bad out there though. Anyway, I got the name of that club for you. Turns out Potter, Weasley and their girlfriends went there last night. It’s called ‘The Asylum’, and it’s in London. Supposed to be a pretty wild club. They floo their way to an abandoned store that’s next to it.”

Draco looked over at Blaise bewildered “How on earth did you find all that out so fast?”

“Friend of a friend, of a friend. I don’t kiss and tell man,” Blaise answered. “So, are we going to check the place out?”

“Maybe, if we do, I don’t want the golden trio over there to recognize us right off. We could use a charming spell to change our appearance,” Draco thought aloud.

“What’s with you and her anyway. Why this sudden urge to find out more about her?” 

Draco glared at his best friend. “There is nothing between Granger and myself. I like to annoy her, she get’s mad real easy.” He didn’t want to tell him the real reason - as he didn’t yet know himself just yet, and that he’s been having some very erotic dreams about her at night.

The following week Draco and Blaise kept an ear and an eye out to see if the Gryffindor group was planning another rendezvous at the club. Blaise’s source confirmed it was planned for the weekend and they made their own plans.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

That Saturday night, Hermione again went through the ritual of a long soak in the tub and deciding what to wear. She decided on a stretch lycra mini skirt with a tight red leather halter vest that supported her breasts so she didn’t need to wear a bra. On her feet, she wore matching red leather three inch heels making her legs look long and shapely. She tousled her hair and she was ready to go. She put on her school robe and snuck over to the Gryffindor tower.

 

Draco and Blaise waited in his bedroom waiting for the portrait to close. They both came out to the common room. “I guess we can just leave right from here. Do you want to get there before or after them?” Blaise asked.

“I think we should go before, that way we can blend in a bit before they get there. Now what colour should I change my hair to?” Draco pondered.

“How about a dark brown, you should probably change your eye colour too,” Blaise said. “I think I’ll go blonde and maybe green eyes, instead of the black hair and brown eyes.”

They both charmed their looks, then went ahead to the club. They got past the big muscled guy that was at the entrance of the side of the club, then went to the bar to order a drink. 

Blaise was looking around the club noticing the women here, “This is great, we should have found about this place a long time ago,” Blaise said as he continued to look around, to point out a nearby poster. “Hey Draco, look here. It says there’s a sexy dress contest next weekend, and look who’s near the top of the list. None other than Hermione Granger along with Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. Prize says it’s $5000.00.” He looked over to Draco, noticing that he was reading it also. “Looks like we’re coming back here next week, huh?” Blaise smirked. But he didn’t get an answer, for Draco was looking over to the side entrance.

In walked Hermione followed by the rest of their gang, heading this way. “Wow, she sure cleans up good doesn’t she?” Blaise whistled.

Draco was also starring, while moving to the side where they wouldn’t be noticed. When she faced the bar to order her drink, he almost dropped his drink, as the top half of her back was bare. Just looking at her bare legs in the high heels made him warm as he imagined them wrapped around him.

He watched as Hermione went to the nearby railing, looking out at the dance floor, her hips slowly swaying to the music. Harry and Ginny were leaning their backs to the rail talking to the others. He nearly went to approach her, when a dark haired guy came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione took a sip of her drink and was leaning over to talk to Ginny over the music, when she felt a pair of masculine arms come around her waist. She felt his breath at her ear. “Guess Who?” He said as he licked her ear, his stud grazing the lobe of her ear.

She turned around. “Jim!” As she hugged him. Harry and Ron were starring at them, while Ginny and Lavender were checking him out. Hermione started laughing as she kissed him lightly on the mouth. “Jim, these are my friends from school. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender. We’re here on a short ... huh, field trip, going back tomorrow.”

“Nice to meet you, so where do you guys go to.....” Jim began saying as Hermione pulled him to her.

“Let’s dance, I love this song,” Hermione said as she led him to the dance floor, and looked over her shoulder to wink at the rest of her group.

Draco stood by the railing as Hermione pulled this Jim guy to the floor. She put her arms around his neck, while he pulled her closer. At Draco’s side a bleach blonde girl with a too small dress was making the moves on him rubbing her too small breasts on his arm. He continued to ignore her as he sipped his drink. 

Blaise saw the annoyance on Draco face and moved in to rescue him. He put his arm around the blonde, “Hey, a pretty girl like you should be dancing, come on.” As he tugged her hand, where she went willingly.

Hermione hugged Jim close, pressing herself fully to him. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth then to run his tongue along the fullness of her lips. She deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. He drew away to nibble little kisses to her neck where she moved her head for him to have better access. She ground her hips into his, where he moaned by her ear. “If you keep that up, I will have to take you right here, right now.”

She licked the side of his neck where he then put his hands to her bottom, bringing her closer. She licked his ear. “Let’s go somewhere, I know the perfect place.” She grabbed his hand then led him to the metal stairs near the back of the club.

Harry and Ginny had watched this display of hormones and smirked, “Want to bet how many new hickies she has tomorrow morning?” Ginny asked.

Harry started to laugh as they watched her lead Jim upstairs. They were not the only ones watching. Draco’s eyes followed them as she led the way. He downed the rest of his drink and followed them from a distance. His temperature slowly rising in anger.

Hermione led Jim onto the roof of the club where there was a set of concrete stairs that went up to a metal platform. She stopped midway up as Jim ran his hands up her smooth thighs from behind, then turned around and kissed him, running her tongue along his lips where his came out to meet hers. He undid the vest buttons and slipped his hands in to cup her breasts, tweaking the nipples until they were hardened pebbles. 

She moaned and bent her head back, where Jim nibbled on her neck, blazing a trail to the swell of her breast, working slowly around until finally Hermione pulled his head closer, “Please.”

Jim took her whole nipple into his mouth where the stud of his ring grazed the sensitive bud. She moaned low in her throat as she grabbed his hand to move it up her skirt. His hand touched her mound where he felt the dampness of her panties. He withdrew his hand to let her walk up the next couple of stairs to lean against the metal railing, while he pressed into her kissing her passionately. He knelt down before her and drew her skirt up around her waist revealing red thong panties. He slipped his fingers into the waist band drawing them down until she kicked them away. He placed one of her high heeled feet on the side railing while he kissed her inner thighs. When he reached her slick heat, he blew on her sensitive skin, making her moan in pleasure. He touched the tip of his tongue along her dripping lips bringing it up to lightly graze her clit. He did it again but slightly putting more pressure. He then licked around her clit as he inserted a finger into her. She moaned and pushed his face closer. He then wrapped his lips around her clit, flicking his tongue against it. She moved her hands to cup her own breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples. He inserted two fingers, pumping into her as he sucked and flicked his tongue on her clit, until he felt her inner walls tighten around his fingers.

She pulled him up to kiss and lick her juices off his face and lips. He turned her around where she was bent over, her backside to him. He inserted his fingers into her again, as he undid his pants. He slid the crown of his erection along her wet opening until she finally backed up taking him fully into her. She grabbed the metal railing as she plunged backwards onto him. “Faster,” she cried as he drove into her harder and faster. He reached around to tug at her extended nipples and lick his way along the back of her shoulders. As her climax was building like a fire gaining momentum, she cried out. “Draco!”, as he spilled himself into her.

Draco had come up and stood behind a nearby vent. He watched as the two kissed and her top was opened to reveal her perfect breasts. He wanted to yank the guy off her and touch the soft looking skin himself. When she had kicked off her panties, they fell close by his feet. He picked them up, smelling her scent, then put them in his pocket feeling the dampness of them. He wanted to sneak away, but didn’t want them to see him, as they were now facing the door. He leaned his head back against the vent listening to the soft moans and Hermione’s pleas. When he thought he couldn’t take much more he heard the slapping of skin on skin and panting, then his name being called in a husky moan from Hermione.

He sat listening as they kissed softly and straightened out their clothing. 

Jim cupped her face and smiled, “So, who’s Draco?”

Hermione turned her face away embarrassed that she had cried out someone else’s name. “He’s just a guy at school. He could be such an ass sometimes, but when I see him I want to fuck his brains out. The only thing is, he doesn’t think of me that way. This is weird talking to you after what we just did,” she said as she refastened her vest.

“Well, this guy sounds like he doesn’t deserve you Hermione,” Jim stated.

Hermione laughed, “Probably not.” She grew serious as she rubbed her fingers along his face. “You know this is it, no more of this for us. Not fair to you, me thinking of another guy. I’m sorry Jim.”

Jim kissed her softly on the mouth. “Hermione, if you really want this guy, go after him. I find your methods of persuasion very hard to resist,” He leered at her jokingly. “Bye Hermione,” he said as he walked back in the club.

Hermione sat down and put her face in her hands trying to gain her composure. She felt a draft up her skirt. “Where on earth are my panties?” She said as she glanced around. “Shit, one of my favourite pairs too!”

Hermione shrugged and went back to the club making sure her skirt was tugged low while she stepped down the metal stairs of the club. And went in search of Ginny and Harry.

Draco leaned back, remembering the sound of his name whispered on her lips, as she was coming. He also remembered what she looked like with her bare skin glowing in the moonlight. He shifted uncomfortably, and tried to think of non-erotic thoughts before he headed back down stairs, so the strain in his pants would not show. After a few moments he went back down to the club to find Blaise.

 

Ginny saw Hermione approach them and nudged Harry. “I see one for sure,” she said smirking. As Hermione came closer she noticed her unhappy expression. “Are you okay?”

Hermione pulled Ginny to the corner. “We were up on the roof, him entering me from behind. I was about to climax when I cried out a name.”

Ginny was amazed that Hermione would even have the guts to do what she just did. “So, what’s wrong with crying out his name, I cry out Harry’s all the time.”

“It wasn’t Jim’s name I cried out.”

“Who’s then?”

“Draco’s.” Hermione replied.

“What!!”

“I’ve been having these feelings towards him lately. I mean he looks so good lately and he’s been so much nicer to me too,” Hermione said. “Please don’t tell Harry, Gin, not yet.”

 

While Hermione was talking to Ginny, Draco decided to head back to Hogwarts before Hermione decided to leave. He went on to find Blaise, who was on the dance floor with a tall red head. “Hey Blaise, I’m going to head back, you coming, or staying for a bit?”  
“I’ll stay awhile yet, you go ahead and I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Blaise replied as he pulled the girl close. Draco nodded, then headed out the side entrance to head back to Hogwarts.

Hermione sat and had a drink with the gang in a rather subdued state. “Hey, guys, I think I’m going to head back , maybe take a long hot shower before bed.”

“Okay, ready whenever you are ‘Mione,” Ron said as he downed the rest of his drink.

“You guys can stay if you want. I’m a big girl now, I can make it on my own, no problem,” she said as she got up to leave.

The rest of them rose up from the table also. “It’s not a problem. I have a big potions essay I need to get done for Monday anyway, probably take all day tomorrow to finish it,” Ron said.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and led the way to the side entrance. They let her floo her way first then they soon followed but to their own dormitory.

 

Hermione hesitantly stepped through the fireplace in the common room, making sure Draco wasn’t around. She gave a relieved sigh then headed to the bathroom to run the water for a bath, adding a liberal dose of her favourite bubble bath, while she stripped out of her clothes and put her robe on.

She slowly lowered herself into the large tub and laid her head back, relaxing from her time spent with Jim tonight. She closed her eyes and thought about the person that has been on her mind lately, the blue of his eyes and the blond hair she would like to tangle her fingers through.

She ran her hands along the wetness of her skin under the water, imagining it was his hands. Her hand moved up to gently tease her nipples where she pinched them between thumb and forefinger, drawing it to a hardened nub. Her other hand was gliding along her stomach, moving in small circles, coming closer and closer to her trimmed nest of curls. She moved her hand lower between her legs where she delved her finger between the puffiness of her inner lips. She raised her one leg over the edge of the tub as she raised her hips to insert two fingers into herself. She drew her hand back then back down again, imagining it was his fingers and his tongue that were licking his way along her. She gave a low moan as she rubbed her sensitized clit, the water splashing against her hand as the pressure was building until she felt the release and the throbbing against her fingers. She left her hand there until her breathing went back to normal and the throbbing had subsided. She then ducked her head under the water to cool down and climbed out of the tub to go to bed.

 

Draco stood outside of the bathroom door, his hand touching the doorknob wanting to go in. He then withdrew his hand and leaned his back against the door, listening to the splashes and moans that were coming from inside. He closed his eyes, picturing her in the tub, pleasuring herself. When he heard the splashing of the water where it sounded like she was getting out, he moved away from the door and went into his room. Closing the door behind him.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The next couple of days, Hermione and Draco were busy arranging study groups and discussing ideas for the school. “So, what should we plan for Halloween this year, it’s only about a month away,” Hermione asked.

“Haven’t thought much about it. Do you have any ideas?” Draco asked.

“Well, although the masquerade balls were fun, it’s been done too much over the years. How about, maybe a fair of some kind,” she suggested.

“What do you mean, a ‘fair’," he asked with a puzzled expression.

“Well, muggles sometimes plan these big events where there are games, rides and competitions for prizes. We could maybe have broom racing as one of the competitions. There was also things like pie-eating contests or even trying to dunk someone in a large tank of water by throwing a ball at a target. And at night, maybe have a formal dance outside under the stars.”

Draco looked at Hermione. “That actually sounds like it might be an all right idea. Who would you suggest to be dunked?” He said smirking. “Potter or Weasley by chance?” He said hopefully.

Hermione glared at him trying to hide the smile. “No. Not Harry or Ron, unless they volunteer for it. I was thinking along the lines of maybe some of the professors. Also, Hagrid can have a few unusual creatures, kind of like a sideshow or something. I personally would like to see a dragon up close.”

“That sounds good, maybe we should have a meeting with the prefects and the professors for some ideas. This way also, all the students can join in the festivities,” Draco added.

The next day they brought up the idea with Professor Dumbledore who liked the originality of the idea.

Later that night after dinner, Dumbledore assembled the professors and prefects together and laid out the plans and ideas that Draco and Hermione had come up with. “Well, going over Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy’s plans, is there any comments or opinions that you may have,” Dumbledore asked looking around the room.

Snape sneered. “Isn’t it kind of chilly for a fair at that time of year?”

Professor Flitwick spoke up. “That’s easy enough to remedy, we can charm the area to make it a bit warmer for the students.”

“I also think it would be nice for the students to have a Hogsmeade trip in case they want to shop for their dress robes,” Hermione added.

“Sounds fair enough. Now who should go in the dunking tank?” Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling as he scanned the room.

“Why not the Head Boy and Head Girl here?” Snape said with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Hermione looked over to Snape. “Well, Professor, I don’t know about Malfoy here, but I will if you will.”

Snape raised his brow as Dumbledore chuckled. “Well, we have a bit of time to decide. Maybe we can get the students ideas on who they would like to see dunked. Well, it’s getting late. I think if there’s any further ideas, to submit it to Hermione and Draco here for further consideration,” he said as he then watched as everyone left the room except for Professor McGonagall.

“Albus, it’s rather surprising that Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy came up with this idea together, isn’t it? I didn’t expect them to get along as well as they have this soon,” McGonagall said.

“I never had any doubts between those two. Mind you, it’s still quite early in the year, anything still could happen I suppose,” Dumbledore replied as he escorted the Professor to the door.

 

Draco and Hermione sat in their common room, both reading. Hermione put down her magazine she was reading. “Well, I’m off to bed. The meeting went rather well, didn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it did. It was a good idea, even it was from you,” he said smirking.

“Yes, well whatever Malfoy. Goodnight,” she said in an answering grin.

Draco picked up the magazine after she left the room curious on what she was reading. He opened it to see pages and pages of dresses, some that were quite revealing. He wondered which ones she decided to wear tomorrow night as he went off to bed himself.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Hermione came into his room, slowly moving towards the bed. He was laying on his back asleep, the sheets down at his waist. She lightly skimmed her smooth hands along his chest and flat stomach, as she leaned down to lick his neck. He woke up to look directly into her brown eyes. She then stood up where she slowly opened her robe, letting it fall to the floor, to show her naked perfection.

She crawled under the blankets and covered his body with hers, as she delved her tongue into his mouth. His hand bringing her head closer to deepen the kiss as his other hand was caressing the smoothness of her bare skin. He brought his hand to her bottom where he raised his hips, pressing his arousal into her stomach. She drew back from the kiss, sucking onto his bottom lip. She licked her way to his neck, as he moaned in response. She lathered her tongue along his shoulders, slowly inching her way down. When she got to his chest, she licked her way around his nipple to finally draw it into her mouth and to graze her teeth along the point. She sucked and nibbled them, leaving small indents where her teeth sunk in. 

She made her way lower where her tongue ran along the waist of his boxers. He raised his hips to encourage her to keep going as he gripped her shoulders. She ran her hand up the inside of his thigh until she slipped her hand in at the leg of the boxers where she cupped his balls, fondling them.

She lowered her head to put her open mouth on his silken covered arousal and blew her hot breath on him while she licked him through the silk. She moved her hands up to the waist of the boxers to pull them down where his full erection stood waiting for her. She grasped his penis at the base and lightly ran her tongue around the head, licking the pre-come into her mouth. She rubbed the head of his penis along her lips as she flicked her tongue along him, then wrapped her lips around him and took him all into her hot mouth, as he bucked his hips up, grabbing a fistful of hair to keep her there. She pumped him with her hand, as her mouth continued the assault on his dick. He humped his hips up fucking her mouth until he felt the tightening of his balls. She then took him all in where his cum hit the back of her throat, where she swallowed him dry.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Draco woke up the Saturday morning, his hand still wrapped around his dick, with his sticky white cum on his hand and sheets. He lay back, _‘another wet dream, they seem to get clearer after each time,’_ He thought as he got up to clean himself off to start the day.

 

When Hermione woke up she decided to try out the fitness room. She dressed in her shorts and an oversized sweatshirt looking forward to the time alone while she worked out. She brought her discman with her where she inserted her new CD ‘Rammstein’. She put it aside then waved her wand over so the music was amplified throughout the room.

She started stretching as the song ‘Du Hast’ started banging through the speakers. She then hooked the flat bench up a couple of rings of the nautilus machine where she hooked her feet at the top of the bench. She layed back to put her hands by the side of her neck where she then proceeded to do a couple of repetitions of sit-ups.

Draco, after taking a quick shower, heard the heavy music coming from the fitness room. He decided to change into his sweats and a t-shirt and join her. As he came through the door, he saw Hermione bringing her head up to touch her bent knees, sweat trickling along the sides of her face. He cleared his throat as he stood at her side. “Mind if I join you in here?” He shouted.

She lay back as her sweatshirt rode up to reveal the smooth expanse of her waist. She looked up as she unhooked her feet to slide to the floor. “It’s your room as much as mine, can’t stop you can I?”

He smirked at her. “No, guess not. What are you listening to?”

Hermione went to the leg press adjusting the weight. “The band is called ‘Rammstein’. They are from Germany and sing in German. They do sing a few english songs, but I like the German versions better. This music gets me going, pumps me up when I’m working out. If you find you don’t like it, you can always leave,” she said hopefully.

Draco listened to the music a bit. “No, actually I don’t mind it. I think I’ll stay.”

Hermione glared at him then tilted her head back and gripped the handles at the side of the seat as she positioned her feet and then slowly pressed her legs forward as the stack of weight moved up.

Draco went on with his own work out, occasionally stealing glances at her as she worked a different part of her body at a time. 

She grabbed a nearby towel to wipe the sweat off her face. “I’m done, want me to leave the music on?”

“No, that’s okay, I’m pretty much done myself,” he said as he pulled his t-shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face. “You can use the shower first if you want - unless we can save time and I can join you,” he said suggestively.

Hermione laughed and threw her towel at him. “In your dreams Malfoy!” As she sauntered into the bathroom where he could hear the lock click in place.

He sat down on the bench. _‘In my dreams, she doesn’t know the half of it,'_ he thought to himself.

 

The rest of the day, Hermione, Lavender and Ginny locked themselves into the girls Gryffindor bedroom pouring over the pictures in the magazines, deciding on what may help them win the prize money. They got out their own dresses and skirts and magiced them with their wands for them to appear like the pictures in the magazine.

That night, they decided to go the club earlier, as the girls had to check in for the contest. Hermione dressed in a short black leather, sleeveless one piece mini-dress. It had three strips of leather with silver buckles that ran across the mid-section of the dress, looking like the material was drawn tighter around her waist. Lavender and Ginny both wore mini skirts and halters which Ron and Harry really seemed to like.

“Are those one of the dresses you girls are going to compete with tonight?” Ron asked.

Hermione smiled mischievously. “This is nothing close to what we have picked out for this contest. You’ll have to wait and see for yourselves.”

During the course of the next few hours at the club the girls were getting a little nervous, as they had seen some of their competition. There were ten girls in total going for the prize money. They watched as there was people getting the speakers and the stage ready, flicking the lights around to test them.

Mick came up to then at the bar. “Hermione, it’s time to get ready. You three will be sharing room number six at the back. Good luck.”

Hermione grabbed up the bottle of whisky, then went to their room to change into their first dress. Shiela, the head waitress came in to the room, “Hey Hermione, you will be going up in groups of two. Lavender and Ginny, you will be going up second. Hermione, you will be going up with Neriah who is in the next room, fourth. The announcer knows all of you, so he won’t get the names mixed up. The judging will be done from the people in the bar. Good luck, and we’ll see you out there.” 

The three of them changed into their first dress and waited at the sidelines, slowly sipping their drinks, while the song ‘Engel from Rammstein’ went over the speakers. The announcer then called up Lavender and Ginny who smiled back at Hermione and walked out.

Harry and Ron stood there rooted to the spot as their girls walked out. Both of them wore strapless skin tight mini dresses, one with the back cut out, and the other had an open back where strips of material cris-crossed across the back. When the girls walked off, they both let out their breath. “Wow,” Ron said whistling. 

“Yeah, no kidding. And that was just the first round. Can’t wait to see what else they’ll be wearing,” Harry said as he looked around the bar. He nudged Ron, “Hey Ron, look who’s over at the other side of the bar. It looks like Malfoy and Blaise. What do you think brings them here?”

Ron looked over to meet Draco’s eyes as he smirked. “That certainly looks like him, do you think it’s just a coincidence that he’s here?”

Just then the announcer called Hermione and Neriah up to the stage. Harry glanced over to Malfoy. “No, I don’t think it’s a coincidence. I think he’s here to see Hermione,” he said as he saw that Malfoy’s attention was solely on the stage.

 

When Ginny and Lavender had returned from the stage, they came up to Hermione. “Piece of cake ‘Mione, you should have seen the look on Harry and Ron’s face ... and we did see someone else out there.”

“Who?” Hermione asked.

“Well, there was Jim, but there was also Blaise Zambini and Malfoy,” Ginny replied.

“What! How did he find out about this place?” Hermione screeched.

“Not sure, just think of the prize money, pretend he’s not even out there,” Ginny said as she went on to change for the next set.

Hermione swung her glass back, downing the rest of her drink. She smiled at Neriah who smiled a genuine smile back then stepped up to the stage. Hermione wore a gold halter leather mini dress, that clung to her curves. The shoulder straps came up around her neck where they snapped in place. On her feet she wore matching three inch heel pumps, that made her legs look endless. What was the most noticeable was a zipper that ran along the top of the dress which started about the middle of her breasts, to run to the hem of the skirt. She walked to the end of the platform where she twirled around while her fingers slowly lowered the zipper to stop just above her navel. She licked her lips and smiled seductively as she turned to walk back. _‘Yeah, right, pretend he’s not there, who does she think she’s kidding,’_ she thought as she walked back.

Draco watched Hermione walk along the stage, her hips swaying as she walked in the heels. He saw her hand go to the zipper to slowly draw it down as her eyes connected with his. She licked her lips and smiled then turned away. _‘Damn, this is going to be a tough night’_ he thought as he shifted in his seat, he was already getting hot just looking at the first dress. _‘Two more to go!’_

Blaise whistled “Wow, Granger looks hot. I wonder if I should ask her out?” He said roguishly, as he looked over to Draco.

Draco glared at Blaise as he took a swig of his drink, hearing Blaise chuckling to himself. The people in the bar all cast their vote on round one while a few waitresses went to collect them, as the girls were changing into the second dress.

When is was Hermione’s turn, she walked up the stairs. Draco was just taking a sip of his drink where he spit it out when she walked out, much to Blaise’s amusement. She came out wearing a long black gown that bared her shoulders. Her hair was pinned up showing the slenderness of her neck. Both sides of the dress were cut up to her hip where there was two strips of stretch material keeping it together at the sides, with sheer black material covering the spaces in between. The sleeves were long and ended diagonally at her wrists in the same sheer material. The front of the dress was open through the middle to taper down to a point at just below the navel with two strips of material running across the front drawing the dress tight. In between the strips, there was also the same sheer material that ran throughout the rest of the dress. Adorning the dress on the strips of the material were a fine line of rhinestones to match the silver heels on her feet. As she walked back, you could just barely make out a black G-string underneath.

Harry had watched Draco’s reaction to Hermione’s last dress and watched as Draco shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Harry knew the feeling, as he was getting the same reaction when Ginny was walking up. He thought he should talk to Hermione to warn her about Draco, he didn’t want to see her get hurt.

As the waitresses gathered up the ballots for the second run of dresses, the girls changed into their last dress. Hermione changed into the last dress and slipped a black cloak over her shoulders. Ginny and Lavender had no idea what her last choice was, and she would not reveal it when they asked.

This last round, the girls were called up one at a time, as the lights continued to strobe across the stage. Hermione downed her drink for courage then stepped up as her name was being called. She walked up, clutching the cloak in front of her until she reached the end of the stage. She then opened it and slid it off her bare shoulders where she threw it down to Mick who was doing bouncer duty.

She walked to one side and back feeling the heat of the lights on the naked parts of her skin. She wore a two piece outfit. The top was sleeveless which had a wide scalloped opening at the front with a clear plastic strip holding it together at the bottom of the top, drawing her breast together. She ran her hand along the open expanse of skin on her waist where the top of the skirt was a couple of inches below her navel. At the sides of the skirt, there was also two wide scalloped holes , and two thin plastic strips keeping the front and back attached. The skirt came up about six inches above her knees. The colour of the outfit had a beige and black snake skin look to it. On her feet she wore knee high three inch black suede boots.

Draco watched as Hermione sashayed off the stage, and the large amount of naked flesh that was revealed. He wondered if she actually wore any panties under that skirt as he didn’t see any signs of any at her hips. He’ll have to ask her about that later, he thought. He waited until the show was over and kept glancing near the back of the stage to wait for her to come out.

Hermione changed back into her original black leather dress feeling a bit light-headed from the nervousness and the alcohol. Ginny and Lavender had already changed and went back to Harry and Ron, as the results wouldn’t be out for about an hour. She came out and started to walk towards her friends when she was grabbed up in a big hug.

“Hermione, you looked great,” Jim said as he kissed her cheek.

 

Draco got up when he saw her come out of the back room and started walking towards her, when he saw Jim hugging her. He walked up to hear her laughing, then to hear Jim ask her to dance to a ballad that started playing.

“I think she saved this dance for me, didn’t you Granger?” Draco said as he held out his hand for her to take.

“Draco!” She said breathlessly.

“Ah, so you’re Draco, I’ve heard so much about you,” Jim said smiling wickedly as he held out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco grasped his hand, probably squeezing harder than necessary. Jim smirked, “You’re a lucky man Draco.”

Jim leaned over to kiss Hermione’s cheek then walked away as Draco held her hand to lead her to the dance floor. He pulled her close as they swayed to the music. She pulled back a bit to look into his blue eyes. “Why are you here?”

“To see you,” he said simply as he pulled her closer again.

Hermione put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Her fingers playing with the hair at his neck. She leaned her face closer to his neck, “You smell good,” she said, pressing her nose closer.

Draco laughed softly, his skin tingling where her breath caressed his neck, “You’re drunk Granger.”

She laughed a bit. “Probably, we had our own bottle in the dressing room. I’m pretty sure we finished it off back there. I’m feeling pretty good, but am not loaded.....yet.”

She leaned back into his neck liking the way he smelled. She lightly kissed his skin, then ran her tongue along his neck to his ear where she nibbled the lobe.

Draco moaned and pulled her hips closer to his where she could feel how hard he was. “Hermione,” he groaned as he tilted his head for her to continue her administrations.

“You taste good too,” she said as she licked him again. “I wonder what else tasted good,” she said as she looked up again to his eyes.

“Granger, what you do to me......” He whispered as his mouth came down on hers, probing his tongue against her lips to gain access to her mouth. He felt her moan against his mouth as she ground her hips against his. “Hermione, I want you. I want to taste you. I want to bury myself deep inside of you,” he said as he nibbled her neck and ear.

She kissed him quickly on the mouth then grabbed his hand to lead him to a place where they could be alone. 

Harry and Ginny watched Draco and Hermione. Harry was about to go stop them when Ginny pulled him back. “No, Harry. Leave them be. They both want this. She’s been thinking about Malfoy a long time now, nothing anyone says is going to change that.”

Hermione and Draco were just about to climb the stairs to the roof, when Mick came up in front of them. “Come on Hermione, results are up at the bar for the contest.”

Draco squeezed her hand. “Later, I promise.”

She squeezed back, “And a Malfoy always keeps his promises right?”

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on her mouth. “Most definitely.”

“Good, because I’m going to hold you to that Malfoy,” she said smirking as she went to the bar, still holding his hand.

Draco walked up to the bar and stood beside Harry. “Potter,” he said in greeting.

“Malfoy,” Harry greeted back reluctantly.

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender all looked up at the large board behind the bar. There was pictures of each dress with their names below it. And under their name was the total amount of points. Third place was Hermione’s long black gown with the sheer openings. Second was one of Lavender’s gowns. Which was a two piece set, the skirt long and slit up to her hip on one side, while the top was cut diagonally across, exposing the swell of one of her breasts and came off the one shoulder. First place was a tie between Hermione’s snake skin dress and Neriah’s rhinestone studded halter dress.

The bartender and owner of the club cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Congratulations girls, you all looked incredibly hot and sexy. I am glad I didn’t have to choose myself. For the girls, three shooters each, one for each dress, and I have just one question that may be on a few men’s minds for Hermione ... What were you wearing under that last dress?” He asked.

Hermione smirked wickedly. “I will never tell, the secret is safe with only me,” she answered as she picked up her first shooter.

Draco leaned over to whisper in her ear. “What were you wearing anyway?”

She downed the shooter and half turned to face him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Nothing. Wasn’t possible with that skirt.”

He mentally shook himself at the image that she just gave him. He couldn’t ever remember a time where he was this horny in his life. He watched as she downed the other two shooters, where they soon were replaced with shooter after shooter from people at the bar.

Awhile later, Harry and Ron pulled their girlfriends away from the bar, where they held on unsteadily. “Well, I think it’s time to go home, hey Harry?” Ron said smiling as he helped Lavender to steady herself.

Draco also pulled Hermione away from the bar where she stumbled a bit. She leaned on his one arm and bent down to take off her heels to walk on her bare feet across the bar.

The six of them went out the side entrance, leaving Blaise there as he requested. Ron and Lavender flooed their way first, Ron’s one arm around her waist, the other clutching Lavender’s prize for second place. Harry was about to leave with Ginny in his arms when he looked at Draco. “Take care of her Malfoy. If I hear that you didn’t treat her decently, I will come after you.”

Draco looked Harry in the eye, “Don’t concern yourself Potter, you have no idea what’s going on between the two of us, and frankly, it’s none of your business.”

Harry glared at him as he disappeared in the green flames back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was looking up at him, her eyes a bit unfocused. “What is going on between us Malfoy?”

Draco kissed her softly on the lips in the darkened room. “I honestly don’t know. I’m just as confused as you probably are.” He held her hand as they flooed their way to their dormitory.

He helped her into the bathroom where she could wash up for bed, while he waited outside the door. After awhile, he wasn’t hearing anything, so he opened the door to see her sitting on the floor, her head against the wall. He smiled and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He looked down at her and thought that the leather dress wouldn’t be very comfortable to sleep in, so he sat her up leaning her against his chest, her lips touching his neck. He shakily unzipped her dress in the darkness, feeling the smooth skin of her back against his fingers. He laid her down where he drew the straps down to peel the dress off her body, where he could faintly see the black material of her thong panties, and her breasts where her nipples were hardened for him to see. He licked his dry lips as he covered her with the blanket, while she turned to her stomach clutching the pillow under her head.

He slowly got up and shut the door quietly behind him as he went to his own bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discman - can tell how old this fic is. lol


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Draco woke up the next morning in a fairly good mood. He went out to the common room and stopped short to see Hermione passed out on the couch, laying on her side. He also noticed sometime in the morning, she had slipped on a nightshirt. He covered her up with a blanket and quietly slipped out through the portrait. He went in search of Professor Snape, who was just coming out of the Great Hall from breakfast.

“Oh, Professor, you’re just the person I was looking for. I wonder if I could bother you to borrow a couple of ingredients for a potion that I need to make for a friend,” Draco asked.

Snape looked to Draco. “What kind of potion would that be?”

“This friend has a bad headache, and their stomach is a bit queasy. I used to make this potion for my father a couple of years back and found it helped cure it.” 

“Who is this friend Malfoy?”

“I’d rather not say sir. I just need you to trust me. I will replenish what I borrow when I can get to Diagon Alley.” 

Draco was one of the only students he did trust, and decided to not push the issue. “Very well Draco, just clean up after yourself when you’re done.”

“Yes Professor. Thank you,” Draco said as he went to the dungeons with Snape’s knowing eyes following him.

Draco came back to his dormitory about two hours later after making the potion and cleaning up. He knelt beside a still sleeping Hermione, her arm hanging to the floor. He brushed her hair back off her face with his fingers, enjoying the silky texture of it. 

“Hermione,” he said. Nothing. He gently shook her. “Hermione, time to get up.”

She slowly opened her eyes to see a smirking Draco looking at her. She raised her head, then in pain, put her head in her hands. “Maybe just let me die in peace, okay Malfoy,” she said as she closed her eyes from the light in the room.

“No, can’t let you do that. I have just the thing for you to help cure that hangover of yours.”

She looked up at him as he helped her sit up, wrapping the blanket around her legs. “You know, I’ve never felt this bad before from drinking,” she said closing her eyes and leaned her head back on the back of the couch.

“Probably all those shooters, you were pounding them back pretty good,” he said, trying not to laugh at her anguish. “Here, drink this, it helps. I used to have to make it for father all the time before he got taken away.”

She looked at the glass then to him. “What’s in it?”

“A little of this, a little of that. You do trust me don’t you?” He asked.

She nodded her head as she took big gulps of the potion. It was a bit bitter, but she could taste a tinge of peppermint. She drank it all down, then handed the glass to Draco. “How long will it take before it does something?”

He sat down beside her. “Only about a half and hour. Then the pain will be a memory.”

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, drawing her legs up. “So Draco, did we have sex last night? My last vivid memory was of me accepting my half of the prize money after we were about to go someplace private.”

He brought his arm around her and held her close. “No, we didn’t have sex, god knows I wanted to. But I wanted you to be conscience for it,” he laughed. “Why were you out here on the couch this morning?”

She felt his chest move as he chuckled and smiled. “I had got up to go to the bathroom, and I guess I never made it back to my bed. Thanks for last night.” She put her arm around his waist and closed her eyes waiting for the pounding in her head to go away.

They sat like that for a while, each thinking their own thoughts, until Draco felt her hand rubbing against his chest and stomach. She tilted her head up and grazed her lips against his neck. “You still smell good,” she softly said as she flicked her tongue against his skin. He looked down into her eyes and brought his mouth down to hers where he savoured the taste of her lips.

He raised his head. “You must be feeling better,” he said, his breathing uneven.

“I do feel better. I am also a bit hungry,” she said.

Draco looked at the time. “It is almost lunch time already. I’m kind of hungry too.” _‘For you,'_ he thought to himself as he drew lazy circles on her back. “I made some extra potion in case you want to give some to Weasley and Brown, they will probably need it too.”

Hermione got up. “Well, I’m having a quick shower, then do something constructive with my day,” she said as she strode to the bathroom. “What are you doing today?” She asked as she looked back.

He didn’t answer straight away as he was watching Hermione’s state of dress. She wore a T-shirt that went down to her waist and the black thong panties that he had a faint glimpse of last night.

She glanced back noticing where he was looking and smirked. “Malfoy, you there Malfoy?”

“Uh yeah, the Slytherin team has a quidditch practice today, probably all afternoon,” he said pulling the blanket on his lap as if he was folding it, but to actually hide his growing erection.

Hermione still smiling went in and locked the door behind her. After a quick shower, feeling refreshed and sober, she dressed in her jeans and a Gryffindor sweatshirt and went in search of Ginny and Lavender.

 

After she gave the password to the fat lady in the portrait, she walked in to see Harry and Ron playing a game of wizards chess. “Hey guys, where’s Lavender and Gin?”

Harry looked up. “Hey there ‘Mione, surprised you’re up and around. Gin and Lavender are still in bed, won’t let us go near them,” he smirked.

“Why are you up and around, you had more to drink than them, and it doesn’t look like you’re suffering any?” Ron asked as he looked at her.

She smiled as she went up the stairs. “Let’s just say, I had help from an unexpected friend.” She went up and opened the door quietly to see two of her best friends laying on their beds with buckets on the side, in case they got sick. She gently shook Ginny, “Hey Gin, it’s me Hermione. How are you feeling?” She smiled.

Ginny opened her one eye at her. “Like shit, what do you think. Just leave us in peace, ‘Mione.”

Hermione chuckled to herself, “Well, I’ll leave if you want, but I have a sure-fire cure for that hangover of yours.”

Ginny then got a good look at Hermione and noticed she did not look like she was suffering. “What is it, and where did you get it?”

“Just take it. There’s enough for both of you. I’ll wait downstairs. I will warn you though, it tastes a bit bitter but it sure works. It will take about a half an hour before you feel the results. I’ll tell you who made it for me when you come down to the land of the living,” Hermione stated as she left the two glasses and walked out the door.

Hermione had watched Harry and Ron annihilate each others chest pieces, when they all looked up to see Ginny and Lavender dressed and looking better.

“That stuff worked great Hermione, what was it?” Lavender asked.

Ron looked over to Hermione, “What stuff are they talking about ‘Mione?”

She waited until they were all sitting. “Now you two feel great now, right?” She asked as she looked at Ginny and Lavender who nodded in response. “Well, Draco saw me suffering this morning and he made it for me. It turns out he used to make it for his father years ago. I trust him, and I believe he wouldn’t hurt me intentionally.”

“Since when is it Draco, and not Malfoy?” Ron asked.

“And, what is there between you two?” Harry added.

“Look guys, neither me or Draco know what’s going on between us, if anything. I do know that it’s kind of nice with us not being at each others throats though,” she mused. _‘And such a nice tasting throat it is too,’_ she thought.

“Well, just be careful ‘Mione,” Ron said.

“ I will, if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. Anyway I seem to vaguely recall that you Lavender won second place. What did you win?” Hermione asked.

“I have no idea. I haven’t had a chance to look at it. Wait, I’ll get it,” Lavender said as she ran up the stairs.

She came back down and unwrapped the package, “Oh my god,” she gasped.

“What? What is it Lav?” Ron said as he went to her side.

Hermione looked over Lavender’s shoulder and laughed, “It’s a truth and dare game for adults.” They all looked at some of the sample questions on the back. “We should plan a night to play this, sounds like it would be a blast.” 

“When should we plan it and where should we play it?” Ginny asked looking forward to it.

Hermione thought about it a bit, “Well, I think I know where we could play. Where we wouldn’t be disturbed.” She got up to walk to a large lion tapestry on the north wall. “Right in here,” she pointed.

They all looked puzzled. “Here, it’s kind of open, isn’t it?” Ron asked as he looked around the common room.

“No not ‘here’,” as she waved her arm around the common room, “but here,” She pointed again to the tapestry. “I found this a couple of years ago when I was trying to find a quiet place to study. You see, this is another ‘Room of Requirement’. Smaller than the room we used for our DA meetings in our fifth year, but cozy still. As for when, if you want me involved, it will have to wait until after the Halloween fair is over. I’m probably going to be very busy with the planning and details of it.”

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Very busy, was an understatement. During the next couple of weeks, the planning and organizing of the fair kept Hermione and Draco very busy. Along with their classes and homework, they didn’t speak or see much of each other. Hermione talked with Professors and students alike to get their ideas. While Draco had made a couple of trips to Diagon Alley to get supplies and prizes for the games and contests.

Finally the morning of the fair arrived. The excitement and anticipation was running high among the students and some of the professors. Hermione sat fidgeting in her seat and picking at her breakfast.

“You should eat Hermione, it’s going to be a long day,” Harry said as he pushed her plate closer to her so she would eat.

“What if it’s a complete failure, what if no one has any fun. I mean this is the first year for Hogwarts to have such an event,” she fretted.

“‘Mione, it looks great out there with the stands and tents. I’m sure everyone will have a great time,” Ron said.

“A lot of students are looking forward to it Hermione. They’ve been talking about it all week. I for one know I’m going to have a great time,” Ginny said matter of factly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and tried to eat as her friends made sure that she did. She heard a high screech and looked up to the rafters to see a large barn owl carrying a long package. The owl slowly circled in the air and made a slow spiral down to land in front of Hermione with the package under it’s claws.

“What’s this I wonder?” She asked as she gave the owl some toast and bacon.

Harry looked at the package, looking for a name. “It’s addressed to you, but not who it’s from. It looks like it may be a broom. Open it Hermione, end the suspense.”

Hermione unwrapped the package with the help of Harry and Ron. “‘Mione, this is a new model that just came out earlier this year, it’s the ‘Firebolt II’. Supposed to be a wicked broom. Wonder who sent it to you?” Ron asked.

“You guys didn’t, did you?” She asked looking around to them.

“No, it wasn’t us. Although the thought did cross our minds,” Harry said looking just as puzzled as she was.

“I kept meaning to go to Diagon Alley to buy myself a quidditch broom, but I’ve been running around like crazy. I would like to find out who, so I can pay them back,” she said biting her lip, her eyes lighting up just thinking about trying it out. Her mind was still churning as a thought popped up. “Unless . . . I know Draco had been to Diagon Alley a few times lately, do you think he . . . ?”

“Malfoy?! Why would he do that?” Ron asked incredulously.

She looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco looking back at her. She pointed to him then the broom with a question in her eyes. He smiled, then shrugged his shoulder as he looked down to eat his breakfast.

Dumbledore stood up at the head table. “Attention, students. As you are fully aware, today is the day of our first Halloween fair. So the order of the day is to have fun.” His eyes twinkling. “There will be no thoughts to classes or homework today. There is something out there for everyone, and tonight a formal dance will be held in the large tent for all years. Now I must be off, as I do believe that I am the first victim in the dunk tank,” he said smiling as he walked away.

The fair was a large success. Students milled around the games where you could zap the empty butterbeer bottles, or dunk a professor or a student. House elves gladly handed over prizes from Fred and George’s shop, ‘Weasleys Wizard Wheezies’. There were pie eating contests, pumpkin carving contests. There was also some flying contests for all ages, like racing, flying through magical moving hoops and who could catch the most magical balls in a space of time. There was food stands throughout the fair where you could get candy floss, candy apples and roasted peanuts.

 

The event that had a lot of students eager was what Hagrid had arranged. He had a large pen set up in the quidditch pitch, where Charlie Weasley and a few other wizards were holding heavy chains that were connected to a large green dragon.

“Hello there, come, he won’t hurt ya. He’s as tame as a kneazle. As you may or may not know, this here is a Norwegian Ridgeback. It’s breed is one of the rarer breeds alive today. This here fella and me have a bit of history. You see I helped bring him into this world. His name is Norbert.” At the sound of it’s name, the dragon dipped it’s head down and gently nudged Hagrid, who in turn stroked it along it’s nose. “You see, gentle as can be, if you want a closer look, come on down, he won’t hurt ya. He may even let you ride him if your nice and friendly.”

Charlie and the other wizards touched their wands to the chains, where they fell to the ground, keeping their wands at the ready. Norbert unfolded his wings and spread them wide as if to stretch them out, then to fold them into himself at his sides. The students stood back in awe, for most of them have never seen a dragon this close.

Draco looked longingly at the dragon, the way it’s skin shone against the sunlight. He was always fascinated with dragons and dragon lore. He slowly walked up ahead of the other students and approached Norbert. He put out his hand, where it leaned it’s head down to let Draco pet it’s snout. It looked as if the dragon was smiling. Draco pet along it’s neck where the dragon seemed to crouch down, letting Draco climb onto it’s back where he clutched a heavy soft rope that was around it’s neck.

Hagrid gave it a pat on the neck and made a circular motion. Norbert rose up on it’s four feet and unfolded it’s wings to slowly rise in the air. Draco held on to the rope, his knees bent at the top of the wing. Norbert flew low once around the quidditch pitch and landed gracefully beside Hagrid.

Draco slid off the dragon and stroked his way to it’s nose again where he rubbed the spot between it’s eyes. “Thanks Norbert,” he said as he stepped aside to let the next student room to approach the dragon.

“Wow, what was it like?” Ron asked excitedly, forgetting that Draco was not the best of his friends.

“It was amazing. I’ve never been that close to a dragon before, it was better than I imagined,” Draco said as he joined a bemused Hermione.

The rest of the afternoon students took turns riding Norbert around the quidditch pitch and dunking professors and a few choice students in the dunk tank. After Dumbledore was the first victim of the dunk tank, there was Harry, Professor Snape, Remus, and Hermione herself that took a turn to get wet. There was also some muggle rides like a rollercoster, a giant ferris wheel, and bumper cars. During the course of the day, one could always see Colin Creevey or his brother Dennis with a camera, taking pictures of the students to document the first fair held at Hogwarts.

Everyone looked to be having a good time, even Professor Snape could be seen trying to hide back a smirk as he was dunked in the dunk tank or chasing after Harry or Ron in the bumper carts. But as everything must do, the fair had to end. Slowly the students drifted back into the castle as the rides shut down, the games closed up and Norbert taken back to the dragon colony in Romania with Charlie Weasley.

 

Hermione went up to the dormitory smiling, glad that the day was a success. She heard the shower running in the bathroom as she went through the portrait. She stood there, her hand at the bathroom door, when she heard the water shut off. She lost her courage, then rushed to her own room where she layed out her dress for the dance. She changed into her bathrobe and waited a few minutes until she was sure that Draco had went into his room.

She went in where she started to run the water for her bath. She poured a generous amount of her favourite bubble bath, then leaned down to run her hand through the water, when she heard Draco clear his throat.

Draco had come back into the bathroom to retrieve his comb that he had left, when he saw her bent over the tub. “Sorry, forgot my comb , I’ll be out of your hair right away.”

She looked up to see Draco, a towel wrapped around his slim hips, exposing a chiselled torso. She looked down at his feet and slowly skimmed her eyes up to meet intense blue eyes.

“Like what you see Granger?” He asked smirking.

Hermione didn’t answer him. She shut the water off and walked up to him and placed her hand through his hair and then to the back of his head, drawing him closer. She lightly kissed his mouth as she pressed herself close to him. She licked the seam of his lips to gain entry. He groaned as he returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her lazily rubbing her back, then to move down to her hips where he pulled her closer.

Draco pulled back to look into her brown eyes filled with want. “So, I take that as a yes?” He said huskily.

“Shut up Malfoy!” She said as she kissed him again. Her hands glided along his chest until they stopped a his nipples. She flicked her thumb nail over the one, illiciting a low moan from him. She went to the other one to feel a ring of metal. He moaned as she ran her tongue along his lips and teeth. She pulled back sucking on his lower lip as she left a trail of wet kisses to his neck then his chest. She flicked her tongue along the one ringless nipple grazing her tongue along the sensitive skin. He ran his fingers through her hair drawing her closer. At his moan, she moved to the other nipple where she flicked the ring with her tongue.

Draco leaned against the vanity watching Hermione use her tongue in all the right places. His thoughts were that this was better than any dream he has had of her lately. He watched as her sweet mouth moved lower to the edge of his towel.

She licked her way along his stomach following the edge of the towel, while her soft hands were slowly sliding up the insides of his leg, where her knuckles grazed his hard, stiff erection. She moved to his hip where she slid her hands up to untie the knot of the towel, letting it fall to the floor.

She knelt down before him and wrapped her fingers around him, lightly pumping the hardening flesh. She kissed his stomach and the front of his hips as her hand squeezed a bit harder and then moved up to rub the pre-cum on the tip of his cock with her thumb. She rubbed her nose in the hair at the base, then lightly ran her tongue along the length of him until she reached the engorged tip.

Draco looked down to see her tongue flick the tip of him. He watched as she licked her lips then wrapped them around him, slowly giving suction, bringing more blood to the end of his cock.  
“Please Hermione,” he groaned putting his hand behind her head, urging her to take him deeper. She slowly moved her head down to take him deeper into her mouth as she continued to pump him with her fist.

Hermione moaned deep in her throat, letting the vibration run along his length. She moved her hand down her stomach to delve her finger into herself, as she took him deeper into her mouth, going up and down on him faster. She massaged her clit where almost immediately she shuddered through an orgasm.

He tried pulling her up, but she wouldn’t budge. She swallowed, then let him hit the back of her throat. He guided her head at his pace as her head bobbed back and forth on him. Her one hand moved up his chest and to his face, where he smelled her. He grabbed her hand as he placed her fingers into his mouth where he ran his tongue along them. He groaned as he tasted her and pumped his hips forward. She cupped his balls where she felt them tighten, then took him deep in her mouth, his cock pulsing as he shot his cum down her throat. Hermione swallowed every last drop then drew back to kiss him lightly on his now sensitive flesh.

She stood up and kissed the side of his mouth. “Yes, I do like what I see Malfoy. But right now, we should really consider finish getting ready,” she smiled as she gave him back his towel.

“Yeah, I suppose me must. But I definitely owe you one Granger. Thank you,” he said as he kissed the swollen lips of her mouth.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now. You taste better than I imagined,” she said as she licked her lips and gently nudged him out the door where she locked the door behind him.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Draco entered the large tent outside on the school grounds to see students from all years dancing to DJ music and having a good time. The tables were laid out with pumpkins that were carved today in the competition surrounded by bowls of punch and assorted goodies.

He stood by the tables pouring himself some punch as he looked around for a certain auburn haired witch. Professor Snape came to his side to get himself a glass of punch. “Well, Mr. Malfoy. You and Miss Granger have quite undone yourself for this event. Everyone looks like they enjoyed themselves,” Snape admitted grudgedly.

Draco tried to smile behind his glass of pumpkin juice. “And you Professor, did you enjoy yourself today?”

“Well, I suppose I did.” He looked over to Draco who was unsuccessfully trying not to smile. “But I will deny it if you repeat that.”

“Hope you're not mad that I dunked you - a few times in the dunk tank professor,” Draco said smiling. “After all, it’s all in the name of fun isn’t it?”

Snape picked up his glass and smirked at Draco. “Yes, all in the name of fun. I did rather enjoy seeing you dunked - a few times also. Along with Potter and Granger,” he said as he walked away, leaving Draco smiling at Snape’s back.

“Attention students,” Dumbledore said as he stepped up to the microphone on the stage. “Just a quick note. I would like to say a big congratulations to Mr. Malfoy....” as he pointed in his direction, “....and Miss Granger,” he pointed towards the tent entrance, “on a job well done. Enjoy yourselves and good luck to the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch players on your game tomorrow.” He nodded to everyone and walked off the stage where the DJ continued to play the music.

Draco had stopped paying attention after he looked over to Hermione. She wore a long black silk oriental style dress that went up to her neck and had short sleeves. It had a large gold dragon that ran the length of the one side of the dress. The material clung to her curves and the slit that ran up the one side to mid-thigh revealed a shapely leg. Her hair was styled up where a clip in the shape of a gold dragon to match her dress held it up, letting loose tendrils escape along her face and neck.

He found himself walking towards her as he gazed into her eyes. He held out his hand, where he led her to the dance floor to loosely gather her into his arms. “You look fantastic, Hermione,” he said in her ear, inhaling the scent of her.

She stepped back, her hand still in his and on his shoulder, looking at the black dress pants and the dark grey dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone. “So do you.” She leaned in and grazed her lips against his neck. “You look very good. You also tasted good,” she said as she licked her smirking lips.

He closed his eyes, seeing her lips wrap around him in the bathroom and felt himself beginning to get aroused. He drew back as the song ended to see Dumbledore glancing their way, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

“Well, I’m going to mingle Malfoy. See if everyone is enjoying themselves,” she said as she started to turn away. She leaned close, so only he could hear. “Save the last dance for me.”

She walked over to Harry and Ron who were all sitting at a nearby table with a plate of food in front of them. Ginny and Lavender looking around admiring the dresses the girls were wearing.  
“Hey guys, did you enjoy yourselves today?” Hermione asked as she sat down.

“It was a wicked time ‘Mione. Nice touch with Norbert. I didn’t think we would see him again,” Ron said.

“Yes, it was great fun. I even won a flying contest,” Ginny said gleefully. “Oh and I love your dress ‘Mione, where did you get it?”

“Thanks Gin. My parents had went to China last year and brought it back for me. It’s quite comfortable. It’s the first time I am able to wear it. So, now that this fair is over with, when should we plan our ‘private’ party?” Hermione asked as she took a carrot off Ron’s plate to pop it into her mouth.

“How about next weekend?” Lavender asked.

“Sounds good to me. We’ll have to wait until it’s clear in the Gryffindor common room. Wouldn’t do if a first year walked in on us would it?” Hermione said where they all agreed.

“Well, I think I’ll ask Snape to dance and apologize for dunking him,” she said mischievously.

 

Draco was watching Hermione flit around the tent, dancing and having a good time. He was quite surprised to see her dance with Professor Snape and him give a genuine smile to her. He was talking to Blaise and some other Slytherin’s when Ginny Weasley walked up to him.

“Can I have this dance, Malfoy?” She asked smirking.

“Sure, why not,” he smiled as he put down his drink to follow her on the dance floor.

He put his one arm around her waist and held her hand in his, as they twirled around the dance floor. “Although you dance very well Malfoy, it’s not the only reason I asked you to dance.”

“I never would have guessed, so what’s the real reason I am out here with you, and getting glares from your boyfriend Potter, I might add?” He asked drily. 

“Well, tell me if I’m meddling.....” Ginny began.

“You are meddling,” He cut her off.

“What are your feelings for Hermione?” She continued as if he didn’t say anything.

He looked at Ginny’s face and saw the concern for her best friend. “I honestly do not know how I feel, I do know that I want her though.”

Ginny smiled, “Well, if you’re interested, we are having a small party, and I was wondering if you would come to it?”

“What kind of party, and how do you know that I wouldn’t tell a professor about this party?” He said sneering.

“Well, the type of party that is not suitable for first years. There will be just the six of us, with ‘Mione being there also. And I know you won’t say anything, because you wouldn’t want her to get into trouble,” Ginny replied satisfied with her answer.

He was very curious. “Sure, sounds mysterious. Does Potter and your brother know that you’re asking me?”

Ginny gave a relieved smile. “Great. We’ve been looking forward to this for quite a few weeks. And no, Harry and Ron don’t know that I asked you. We’ll keep this our secret for now and don’t mention anything to Hermione this week. I’ll meet you next Saturday by the Gryffindor portrait around ten. Don’t mention this to anyone else, or I may have to resort to drastic measures.”

Draco grinned at Ginny and her spunk. “Yeah, okay, whatever you say ...Ginny.”

The song ended and they smirked at each other before going in opposite directions. Harry watched as Ginny walked back to their table still smiling. “What was that all about Gin?” Harry asked.

“Just wanted to find out his feelings towards Hermione,” she replied as she sat down.

“And...” Ron prompted.

“He said he wasn’t sure and to mind my own business,” Ginny said as she grasped Harry’s hand . He gave her hand a squeeze and glared over to Draco who was again talking to Blaise. Ginny looked over to Lavender who was giving her a questioning look. Ginny nodded her head and smiled, as Lavender smiled back.

The evening was drawing to a close, and the last dance was announced. All the couples went out, dancing close and swaying to the music. Hermione and Draco walked towards each other to meet in the middle, where he held her close, both quiet and enjoying the feel of each other.

The song ended as the couples reluctantly pulled apart. “Well, I’m off to bed. After all, it’s a big day tomorrow, first quidditch game for me,” Hermione said cheekily as she kissed Draco on the cheek. “Good night Malfoy.”

He watched as she said goodbye to her friends and sashayed out the tent. He gave her a bit of a head start then walked out, his pace quickening as he went out of sight of the tent. He was about to open the large front doors of the castle when he was pulled into the darkened corner near the walls of the castle, behind a large bush. Arms went around his neck to pull him close as warm lips found his.

He ran his hand along her silken covered back and pulled her close. “Hermione,” he moaned.

He heard her chuckle, “Would you be expecting someone else Malfoy?” As she felt him shake his head, she found his lips again. “Besides, I do believe you said you owe me.” She grabbed his hand for it to run up her leg.

He moved his hand slowly up her leg and almost groaned aloud when he came to a garter belt strap and the tops of her nylons. His tongue swirled around hers as his hand found her trimmed covered mound. He pulled back to look at her, the moonlight showing her smiling mischievously.

“Why Miss Granger, when did you take off your panties?” 

She kissed him and moved her hips forward, “I never put any on tonight.”

He thought of her walking around and dancing with other guys pantiless. He slipped his finger along her slick wetness, probing his finger deep inside of her. She slid her hand down to stroke his growing erection through his pants. He nibbled his way to her neck and groaned into her ear as she slowly unzipped his pants to wrap her fingers around him.

He stopped her hand and held it there as he was close to cumming in her hand. He knelt down on the ground in front of her, and lifted her skirt a bit higher and held it up with one hand as his fingers on his other hand were still pumping into her. He licked along the tops of her nylons, moving up on the inside of her thigh. He moved his hand along her calf to bring her leg over his shoulder as she leaned back against the stone of the wall.

He moved in close, his nose nuzzling her nest of curls, smelling her heated arousal. Hermione held the skirt up as he used both hands to spread her swollen lips. He lightly stroked along her with his tongue, swirling around her clit, avoiding the sensitive nub. She humped her hips up meeting the thrust of his tongue, him penetrating deep within her.

Hermione grabbed a handful of his hair as she pulled him closer. He circled his tongue around her clit, then finally placed his whole mouth on it to flick his tongue repeatedly as he thrust his two fingers in and out of her. Her hips mashed onto his mouth when she felt an incredibly intense orgasm building. She bit her lip so as to not cry out while he felt her throbbing around his fingers.

He stood up, where he pushed her against the wall with his body. He slid the tip of his erection in her still throbbing sex, enjoying the hot tightness of her. She wrapped her one leg around his hip as he pushed his way deep inside of her.

Hermione moaned at the feel of him inside of her. He pulled out slowly to thrust inside of her fast and hard, over and over again. He assaulted her mouth with his tongue as he quickened his movements. She felt the familiar pressure building as he pounded into her fast and hard, the friction of their bodies rubbing against her sensitive clit. She ground her mouth to his, still tasting herself, as she shuddered and climaxed around his shaft. The pulsating walls around him triggered his own orgasm where he drove into her and filled her with her with his cum.

They stood like that for a few minutes, waiting for their erratic breathing to come back to normal. He slowly pulled out of her and did a ‘scourgify’ spell on themselves to make it look like they didn’t have the fuck of their lives. “You realize that we’re going to have to sneak in now, don’t you?” Hermione said as she righted her dress.

Draco smiled, “I know a back way we can get there that my mum told me about. Never thought I’d have to use it though.” He grabbed her hand to lead the way, never once letting go. When they got up to their portrait without a hitch, they sighed with relief and went into their common room.

He pulled her in an embrace when they got to through the portrait. “Stay with me tonight Hermione?” He asked as he kissed the side of her neck.

“That does sound tempting, but I don’t think we would get much sleep,” she said, really being tempted to do it anyway. “I need my sleep for tomorrow, and I’m probably still going to be tender when sitting on the broom as it is.”

She gave him a lingering kiss. “Goodnight Draco, pleasant dreams....I know I will.” And walked to her rooms to ‘sleep’.

Draco watched her walk away from him. “Yeah, pleasant dreams Hermione.” As he licked his lips still tasting her and hearing her moaning his name in his head.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a clear blue sky that showed through her window. She dressed in her quidditch robes and went to the Gryffindor tower where Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting for her. They all stifled their yawns as they went down to breakfast.

They sat picking at their food, all of four of them too excited and nervous to eat much. She looked across to the Slytherin table to see Draco barely touching his food either. As if he sensed her looking, he looked up to see her gazing his way. She smiled at him, for him to return the smile as he licked his lips suggestively.

She started laughing while Ron looked at her weird. “Let’s go down to the pitch early Harry, I never had a chance to test out my new broom yet,” Hermione said as she downed her orange juice and grabbed an apple as she swung her legs over the bench to stand.

The other three shrugged and grabbed some breakfast to go, as they also wanted to try out her new broom. They were walking out to the pitch when Ginny asked if she found out who it was that sent it to her.

“No, I haven’t. Next time I’m in Diagon Alley I want to ask the sales witch what the person looked like or if they have a name of the person who purchased it,” Hermione stated very curious herself. Maybe she should send an owl enquiring about the identity of the mysterious broom buyer.

When they got there, the rest of the Gryffindor team were already there warming up on their brooms. Hermione mounted her broom, still feeling the soreness between her legs from last night, kicked off to raise in the air. She flew around, then circled the hoops, then raced to the other side of the pitch at the brooms full speed.

After a few twists and sharp turns to feel the manoeuverability of the broom, she touched down by Harry and Ginny. “That rides so awesome Harry, here give it a try if you want,” Harry smiled and did not have to be asked twice as he jumped on the broom and sped up in the air.

When the Gryffindor team saw a few of the Slytherin players enter the pitch, they decided to let them practice while they went to discuss some of the game strategy for the game.

Draco arrived early to watch Hermione as she flew around for a few minutes before the rest of his team showed up. The Gryffindor team walked to a side entrance past the Slytherin team. They all smiled a greeting to each other, as some of them had formed friendships between the two houses, except one or two Slytherin’s that wouldn’t let the old conflict die.

Draco was at the back of his group waiting for Hermione to walk by. “Nice flying Granger, new broom?”

“Thanks Malfoy, and yes it’s a new broom and it rides even better than Harry’s ‘firebolt’. Although......” She licked her lips and leaned in close to his ear, “I am a bit sore still from last night,” she whispered as she licked the lobe of his ear.

He closed his eyes at the feel of her tongue touching his ear and felt himself growing hard. He watched as she walked away from him chuckling to herself. He adjusted himself and drew his robe around him as he walked onto the pitch, smirking at her high handedness, knowing that she knew exactly what she just did to him.

Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor seventh year was the announcer for this year’s quidditch games. He announced the players for both teams and what positions they were playing. What was most surprising to some of the faculty and students was to see their Head Girl, Hermione Granger flying out as the Gryffindor chaser.

When their name was announced, they each flew out and circled their end of their pitch to take position. Harry and Draco, the team captains, stood at the center of the pitch as Madame Hooch came out. They both shook hands and went to their respected seeker position.

At Madame Hooch’s whistle, the bludgers and snitch let loose out of the game chest. She threw the quaffle up in the air where Ginny grabbed hold and flew towards the Slytherin end. One of the Slytherin chasers knocked it out of her hand, as it began to drop, Hermione sped up and caught it right before the Slytherin chaser could get a hold of it. She sped to the Slytherin end where she faked to throw the quaffle through the center hoop, but instead threw it to Ginny who was by the right undefended hoop, where she scored the first ten points for Gryffindor.

Draco and Harry were circling the pitch looking for that glint of gold. They happened to see the play that Hermione and Ginny played. Harry cheering as did Draco, but silently to himself for Hermione.

Hermione was keeping her eye on the quaffle as she stayed close to it, when she saw a flash of gold whiz by her side on the right. She followed it with her eyes, not noticing the bludger that was hit her way. She looked to her left and saw it coming towards her fast. She steered her broom down, having the bludger just barely miss her. She looked up at the cheering to see that Slytherin had scored their first ten points. It was now a tie game.

The game progressed, keeping the scoring almost even. Harry and Draco seemed to spy the snitch at the same time and sped towards it, picking up speed as it zig-zagged through the pitch. They both had their hands outstretched, Draco feeling the flutter of the wings against his finger tips, when Harry gave that extra burst of speed to grasp it in his hand.

Above, the players were chasing after the quaffle, when the whistle blew signaling that the snitch was caught and the game was over. Hermione looked down to see Harry on the ground holding the snitch high. She did not see a Slytherin beater give one last hit of the bludger towards her, where it connected to the back of her shoulder, hard.

Draco looked up to see his beater hit the bludger towards Hermione and tried to call out to her. He saw her wince painfully when the bludger hit her shoulder, and then to lean down against her broom. He hopped back on his broom and flew up towards her. “Hermione, are you okay?” As he glided beside her.

She looked up, pain evident on her face. “I’ll live, but it hurts like hell,” she said trying to smile through the pain.

“Come here, Hermione. I’ll help you to the ground.” He lifted her up into his arms as he gripped his broom with his knees. Her good shoulder against his chest while her other arm hung loosely at her side. She put her head down on his chest, knowing he wouldn’t let her come to any harm. He slowly descended to the ground where her broom followed close by his. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were waiting as he touched down. 

Pomfrey came close to inspect her shoulder where she saw the bludger hit. Hermione flinched in pain as her arm was moved and buried her face in Draco’s robes. “I’ll need to get a better look, please bring her to the hospital wing Mr. Malfoy,” Pomfrey ordered.

Draco carried her all the way to the infirmary with the rest of the Gryffindor team behind him. He gently laid her on the bed where she winced with the movement.

“Is she going to be okay?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Sure, she will. She’ll be good as new in a couple of days. Now Malfoy, Potter help me get her quidditch robe and arm guards off her, then step out in the hall, so I can heal those bones of hers,” Pomfrey ordered.

They first removed the arm guards, then Harry pulled her up as Draco very carefully removed the robe trying not to dodge the one shoulder. When they were done Harry grasped her hand and kissed her cheek. “We’ll be right outside here, ‘Mione.”

Draco was the last to leave. He knelt down and touched her lips softly with his. “I’ll be waiting with Potter and Weasley.” He left with Pomfrey looking amused at the show of affection that the two boys gave her.

“Well, Miss Granger, let’s take care of that shoulder.” She waved her wand over Hermione’s torso where the sweater disappeared revealing a swollen, bruised shoulder. She prodded it gently then looked up at Hermione. “Your shoulder is dislocated, easy enough to fix, but you may feel a residual pain for a couple of days.” She then waved her wand over her shoulder where a blue light came off the tip. Hermione felt a cooling sensation along her shoulder and down her arm, as the bones were reconnecting themselves. The swelling went down as the bruises faded a tone or two lighter.

She flexed her fingers, only feeling a tinge of pain up her one arm. She smiled. “Thanks Madame Pomfrey, feels loads better already.”

Ginny peaked her head in the door. “Hey Hermione, is it okay if I come it?” As she looked to Pomfrey for permission, who nodded. “I thought you might want a change of clothes.”

“Thanks Gin, can’t really go out like this, can I?” Hermione joked as she looked down at her black lace bra. Ginny and Pomfrey helped her change into her jeans and a t-shirt. Pomfrey placed a sling around her neck to hold her shoulder in place. “You’ll need to wear this for a few days and take this potion if you feel any pain. Now, I believe you have a celebration to be getting to Miss Granger. Just be careful of that shoulder,” Pomfrey instructed.

Hermione slid off the bed and walked slowly to the door with Ginny following close by. She walked out the door to see the anxious faces of Harry and Draco who came rushing over to her, surprised to see her up and mobile this soon.

Ginny stepped in front of the bemused Hermione with her hand out. “Stop right there you two, her shoulder cannot be jostled around, so no hugging tightly.”

“Are you okay Hermione?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I’ll be okay. I guess my shoulder was dislocated. Supposed to take it easy for a couple of days. Good thing it’s not my writing arm, this way I won’t miss any note taking in classes.”

Harry started laughing, relieved that she was okay. “That’s our ‘Mione, school work never far from her thoughts. Awesome game by the way, hope this didn’t scare you off the game.”

“It happens Harry, I knew that there were risks. After all how many times have I seen you and Ron dragged up here from a game of quidditch,” she said as she glanced over to a quiet Draco.

He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. “Glad you’re okay. You did play a good game, or what I saw of it anyway. Congratulations. And just to let you know, I will be suspending the beater that hit the bludger after the whistle blew, so it won’t happen again,” he said smiling. “I’ll let you get to your celebrating, I’ll see you later.” As he walked away.

Hermione watched him walk away, as she followed Harry to the Gryffindor tower. Ron helped her sit in the most comfortable chair, as Harry went to grab her a butterbeer. She laughed at all the attention she was getting. “Really guys, it’s not as if my legs are broken.”

“It’s not a problem ‘Mione,” Ron said as he and Harry recounted play by play of the game.

“That was good of Malfoy to help you down, wasn’t it?” Ginny stated suddenly.

“Yes. I am very thankful, I was feeling quite dizzy from the hit. He might have saved my life,” Hermione said as she still felt the warmness of his arms around her. “You know, I’m feeling a bit tired, do you guys mind if you do some celebrating without me?”

Ron stood up. “I’ll walk you back Hermione, wouldn’t want you bumping into anyone.”

“Thanks Ron, I’d appreciate it.” He helped her up as they made their way out the portrait.

Ginny and Harry watched them walk out. “I think it was pretty evident on how Draco feels about her.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Maybe we should invite him to that party of ours, if she feels up to it,” Harry said grudgedly.

Ginny smiled. “I already did,” she said as she kissed his cheek with Harry smirking back at her sneekiness. “Hermione doesn’t know he’s coming though, so don’t tell her.”

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Ron walked her back, noticing her face showing some strain. They stopped in front of her portrait. “You okay Hermione, need any help at all?”

“No, that’s okay Ron. I’ll just drink a bit of the potion Pomfrey gave me and head straight to bed.” She touched his arm in reassurance. “I’ll be okay.” 

Ron reluctantly turned to go as Hermione said the password to her rooms. When she walked into their common room, she saw that Draco was sitting in front of the fire reading his book.

He looked up when he heard her come through the entryway. “Hey Granger, done your celebrating already?”

“Yeah, I’m beat. I think I’m going to go to bed,” she replied as she slowly made her way to her bedroom.

Draco saw the pain she was trying to hide, as she gingerly made her way to her rooms. He waited a few minutes until he thought she would be in bed, then went to her door and peeked in to see her sitting on the edge of her bed, tears running down her cheeks.

She looked up at him. “I can’t change and I can’t open this bottle of potion I need to take. Could you help me please?”

Draco was already on his way to her side before she even finished asking. He carefully took off her sling while she slipped her good arm through the t-shirt. He helped her lift her left arm where he gingerly slipped her shirt off showing she was wearing a black bra.

She smiled at the hesitation of his hands. “I dug out a buttoned nightshirt, I figured it would be easier. You’re going to have to unclip the bra at my back.”

She stood up as he came around her back. She felt his fingers lightly graze her bruised shoulder before she felt him lightly kiss the tender area. He slid her bra off and helped her put the nightshirt on where Hermione tugged the front closed. He came around and helped her button her shirt, his fingers grazing her smooth skin. He then felt his way under the long shirt to the snap of her jeans. He undid them, then knelt down to slowly ease them down her legs.

“Hey Malfoy, while you’re down there....” She said suggestively.

“Although that sounds very tempting, and believe me the thought did cross my mind..... you need your sleep.” As he stood up to pull the covers back from the bed to help her in. “Where’s the potion you need to take?”

She pointed to the nightstand. “Pomfrey said to take a couple of spoonfuls and I should feel quite a bit less pain tomorrow. I guess, when I sleep the bones will heel faster.”

He helped her take the potion and was about to leave, when she grasped the back of his shirt. “Draco, stay with me,” she softly pleaded.

He looked at her laying there, her eyes already heavy with needed sleep. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” He quickly went to his rooms and changed into his pajama bottoms and went back to Hermione who was sitting up waiting for him.

He lay on her right side as she snuggled into his side, laying her cheek on his naked chest, while she carefully placed her left arm on him. He put his one arm around her waist being careful not to nudge her shoulder while he held her hand that lay on his chest. In short time, he felt her breathing deeply, indicating she was asleep. Sleep was a long time coming for him, as she drew her leg along his in her sleep.

 

Hermione woke up feeling disorientated a bit, to feel the even breathing of a very naked chest under her cheek. She moved her left arm testing it to see how it felt. There was a slight tinge of pain, but it felt a lot better than last night. One more night, and it should be good as new. She leaned up looking at Draco, while he slept, and leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth. He pulled her closer as he slept on. She leaned more on him and kissed him fully on his mouth, running her tongue along his bottom lip.

He woke up feeling her lips on his and her warm body pressed close to his. He ran his fingers up to the back of her neck, tangling them in her hair, drawing her lips closer.

She pulled back reluctantly, her breathing unstable. “Time to get up Malfoy,” she huskily said.

He smiled up at her. “What if we just skip classes today and stay in bed. I’m sure we can find something to occupy our day.” 

She laughed, kissing his soft lips one last time as she got up, keeping pressure off her one shoulder.

Draco sat up, and placed his feet on the floor, “So, how’s your shoulder this morning?” He asked as he stood up and stretched. “Need help getting dressed?” He said hopefully.

“I think I can manage. If all else fails, I’ll use my wand. Anyway, if you help, we’ll be late for breakfast,” she said as she left the room. Draco watched her leave thinking how sexy she looked in the morning, her hair tousled and her long legs showing underneath the oversized shirt.

Hermione had to only use her wand a couple of times in the process of getting dressed, while Draco waited for her, just in case. She put her arm back in the sling and made her way down to breakfast with her book bag clutched in her right hand.

The rest of the day went by smoothly with Harry and Draco close by in case she needed a hand. The professors were patient at her awkwardness. In potions, Professor Snape partnered her up with Draco so she wouldn’t cause more damage to herself. She would read the instructions while Draco stirred in the ingredients and poured the ending potion into beakers to be graded.

At the end of the day, Hermione sighed in relief. She appreciated the help today, but it was beginning to fray on her nerves. She enjoyed a quiet few hours while Draco was trying out a new beater for the quidditch team. She grabbed up her book and snuggled into the corner of the couch, while Crookshanks curled up beside her, to quickly immerse herself in the story. When the words started to blur before her eyes, she put down her book and closed her eyes, where she soon drifted off to sleep.

Draco came in later to see her fast asleep on the couch, with her cat curled up beside her. He covered her with the blanket as he went to have a shower and to do some of the homework that was assigned today before it was time for bed. He considered waking her up and putting her to bed, and maybe joining her again, but she was asleep and looked comfortable where she was, so he left her there to sleep.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
